The Price
by KatjaLillian
Summary: What if Walder Frey demanded Robb married one of his daughters the moment it was decided? It would be a price that Robb would have to pay. Belle of House Frey would be the price he had to pay. Perhaps he would not be disappointed in paying it.
1. A Daughter's Duty

**A/N: So I got this idea from a video on youtube. I can't find it right now or I'd put a link to it in here, but it was a video of if Robb married the Frey girl after the war. I just changed it to before the war was over, but I'll see where it takes me. I love my Starks, you know. But if you find the video you'll know. Whoever they chose to be Walder Frey's daughter looks like Belle in this.**

"Wake up, wake up." Jane shook her sister awake. She was a rather plain girl, with dark, curly, untamed hair and light skin. Nothing like the girl she was shaking awake.

"What is it, Jane?" Belle asked, groggily. "It is very early."

"Father is calling all his daughters to be seen by Lady Stark. One of us will marry her son."

"Have fun with that. Rosalyn should probably go. She is nineteen."

"Yeah, and you're not that much younger."

"Yet you are still older than me. Shouldn't the elders be married before the younger?" Belle rolled back over.

"It's a chance to get out of the Twins." Jane mentioned.

Belle sighed before sitting up. "How much time until we have to be pretty?"

"Half an hour."

"That's enough time." Belle said as she untied her golden hair from a braid as she got out of bed.

"For you." Jane replied. "Girls like me need more."

A maid came in then with clothes picked out for the girls. It was no surprise that Bella was given a light blue satin dress to wear, and Jane given the much plainer, tan dress. Bella was sure the more beautiful dresses would be given to the more beautiful daughters. Walder Frey was stacking his cards. She knew what the girl who would be chosen would be told. She could almost feel her father's hand grabbing her upper arm and hissing in her ear.

"Make him happy." He would say to the girl. "If you don't, he won't be the only one you should fear."

Belle was torn between the feelings of terror of what she would have to face outside the walls and the terror she would, (and have) faced inside the walls of this castle. Which could be worse? Of course she didn't know the Stark boy, but they were said to be honorable, weren't they? She had learned years ago she could protect herself, even if it was against an older man.

The maid dressed Belle first, and then left her to use dyes to make herself more beautiful and do her own hair.

Belle was a very pretty girl, with hair the color of the sun that fell to her hips. Large grey eyes that showed whatever emotion she felt. High cheekbones and full lips, her eyebrows were much darker than her hair, and gave her a look like she was not to be messed with. As she looked in the mirror, she almost looked like she was challenging herself as she painted on her face. Charcoal around her eyes, and pink on her cheeks. She had a full figure with wide hips and full breasts. A good body for bearing children. Or so everyone said.

Instead of doing something with her own hair, she did Jane's hair in intricate braids in a wheel on the back of her head.

"Are you trying to give me a better chance of getting out of here?" Jane asked her.

"If either of us were to be chosen, we would get the other to follow after the war, would we not?" Belle asked softly. "I know I would send for you."

"As I would for you. I am sure you would marry a beautiful Lord." Jane told her sister. "You would rule over him, and he may even let you continue your work with your healing potions."

"It's medicine, Jane, not potions."

"Well, they work like magic for me." Jane replied, smiling at her younger sister through the mirror.

"Don't cry witchcraft, I may be killed for it." Belle smiled slightly. "No one would want that."

"Mostly before you are even seen by the Stark family." Jane said. "You at least need to have a chance to see if you will be a lady of the North."

"Like you don't have a chance?" Bella did love her sister very much. She wanted this for her sister. She would be a good wife. She was sweet and nice and would be a good wife. She wasn't very opinionated, and she was rather quiet. She was funny and the perfect big sister to Belle as she grew up, especially since she grew up without a mother. She deserved a life where everything would be handed to her on a silver platter.

Just as Bella put the last pin in Jane's hair, the maid came in and told them they needed to go downstairs. The sisters linked their arms together as they ventured down the stairs, being joined by Rosalyn, and then Shannon, and then Grace.

In Bella's opinion, Grace was too young to be married at thirteen. She just was not as good at hiding the fact that she got her moon blood as the other sisters there had been. The others were able to hide it until they were fourteen or fifteen, but they were also less innocent than Grace. Less gullible.

Grace was a cute girl, but that's exactly what she was; a girl. With round cheeks and a girl's body. She matured the slowest with body and mind. She was sweet though, and looked similar to Jane in looks. She was naïve, but in a way that made everyone want to protect her, no matter how hard she made it to.

The sisters went to the great hall to be overlooked by the Lady of Winterfell. Small whispers of luck between the sisters, and comforting squeezes on their arms before they walked in. They had to get along to live in this castle. They had to have some sort of support system; they all knew they would be married off to anyone and everyone with a status, and they knew they would need each other to be able to live with that.

The girls stood in order of oldest to youngest. Rosalyn was the oldest at nineteen, then Jane at eighteen, Belle at seventeen, and Grace at thirteen. They curtsied to Lady Stark, who stood next to their father. She was young in comparison to their father, but much older than them. She had auburn hair and the fierce blue Tully eyes. A part of her would always be a Tully, not a Stark, and that could be seen by Belle.

"Robb Stark will be marrying one of you." Walder Frey told one of his daughters, which of course, they had already heard. They just didn't know why, and they were sure they would find out pretty quickly why a Stark would sink so low as to marry a Frey.

Lady Stark looked over the girls, walking in front of them as she did so, she paused in front of Grace. "How old are you?"

"Thirteen, my lady." Grace told her.

Catelyn nodded, before turning to Walder Frey. "She is much too young, don't you think?"

Lord Frey looked at his daughter. "Go back to whatever you were doing before you were called here."

Grace bowed before quickly leaving.

Catelyn looked over Belle next. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen, my lady." Belle told her.

"Fertile?"

"I do not know, no one has ever tried to fertilize me before." Belle said before she could stop herself. She knew she couldn't look at her father after she said that, but she did feel his gaze burning holes into her.

Catelyn Stark looked as if she wanted to smile for a moment before she moved on to Jane. Asking her some question Belle didn't listen to, and Jane replying politely as possible, like she was trying to make up for Belle's mannerless response. She moved onto Rosalyn, who answered much like Jane, but kept her eyes downcast.

The girls were told to leave, then, and they all went to Jane and Belle's room to talk.

"What do you think they need from us?" Rosalyn asked.

"Well, this family has one thing, the bridge." Jane said.

Belle nodded. "That would make sense. But do you really think we is going to marry one of us?" She leaned in closer to her sisters as she said the next part. "We aren't exactly from a well respected house. Not with Father being who he is."

"Doesn't matter. One of us three will no longer be a Frey after the wedding." Jane said. "Then we will be respected."

"And hide our heritage?" Rosalyn asked. "Belle is the only one that is different from the rest of us. No dark hair. She could convince someone that she isn't one of us."

"It is a toss up of who this lordling will choose." Jane said.

"It's not going to be me." Belle said. "No man wants an uncontrollable wife."

"Then behave when he sees you." Jane said. "You have a chance."

"I do not lie. I am who I am, and if I only show it later, who knows if I will be beaten for it."

"I am sure not all men are beasts as you think they are." Jane said.

"You are wrong." Belle replied. "One in one hundred are honorable, and the ones they say are most honorable are usually the beasts we need protecting from."

XXX

The next morning, they stood before the lord. He was rather beautiful, and had Tully coloring. He stood tall above Rosalyn and Belle. The only two who Lady Stark had approved of. The only one who looked directly at him was Belle, Rosalyn kept looking away when he looked at them. Belle held his gaze, almost like she was challenging him. She was never one to look away first.

"What is your name?" Robb asked Belle.

"Belle." She told him.

"Not a wonder her name means beauty." Walder Frey said from the back of the room. He seemed completely at ease. "She looks like her mother."

"And where is your mother?" He spoke directly to Belle.

"Dead." She said simply. "Both of our mothers are, otherwise my father's wife would be much older, don't you think?"

"Belle." Walder Frey said, his voice dangerously low. She knew she would probably be punished for this. She would deal with that when it came.

But Robb seemed rather impressed at her outspokenness. "How old are you?" He asked her.

"Sixteen, my lord." Belle said.

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked her.

Belle first looked at her father, for some sort of sign of what she should do. He just nodded.

"Yes." She said. "Yes, I would."

"It is settled then." Lord Frey said, standing. "There will be a wedding tonight. I'd like to have her wedded and bedded by morning."

Belle closed her eyes. No one smart would want an insolent wife.


	2. Wedded and Bedded

"Your mother asked for this to be saved for you." An older maid told her as she put a veil over Belle's painted face. Her lips were a deep crimson, and she couldn't breathe in anything but short breaths because of her corset. Jane and Rosalyn were at either of her sides.

"Give us a moment with our sister." Rosalyn told the maid, taking her younger sister's hand. "We'll walk her down in a minute."

Jane took her sister's face in her hands, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Belle, you made it out of here."

Belle nodded. "I will see if it is worth it."

"Who are you?" Rosalyn asked her.

"A Frey."

"No." Jane said. "That's who you were forced to be."

"Who are you?" Rosalyn asked her.

"I don't know?" The fear that the blonde girl had been repressing was starting to show through. Her voice was small, her arms folded around her.

"You are Belle." Jane said, her hands on her sisters shoulders. "The sun of the Twins. The girl that the Lord of the North chose."

"He didn't choose me. If he didn't want the bridge then he would never have me."

"After you're wedded and bedded he will probably leave you alone if he doesn't want you." Rosalyn said, trying to comfort her younger sister.

"Is that something to hope for?"

"Yes." Said a voice from the door.

The three sisters turned to see a younger woman, their father's wife, Joyeuse. A frail, pale woman with brown hair and muddy green eyes. Her chin was too pointy for the rest of her features. Her age much too young for her husband's.

"Oh gods!" Belle's breaths became quicker.

"But he is handsome, and you get out of here." Rosalyn said, giving their step mother a look. "Your children will be beautiful."

"And you can always look away from him." Joyeuse told her. "Sometimes it makes it easier when he is on you. Just let him at it, and it will be over soon enough. Make sure he doesn't crush you."

"Just take me downstairs. Let me be married. Perhaps one day he will like me."

XXX

The wedding was quick, and the feast after even quicker. In the time, the couple did not speak much, and Belle mostly drank. Wanting to get sufficiently drunk before the bedding. She did not want to be carried to the room, being stripped as they went. She did not want her husband to take her forcefully. It would be better if she did not fight, but she had so much fight in her.

"Congratulations on your wedding." Said a familiar voice behind her as she poured herself another glass of wine.

"Lord Vincent. Vince, what are you doing here?" A smile broke across her face as she stood and threw her arms around the man of twice her age with black hair that matched his eyes. The top of her head barely made it to his chest. He was always kind to her. He knew her mother before she died.

He laughed as he embraced her. "I take it you missed me, then?"

"Always." She told him. "How are your children? How's your wife?"

"They have said goodbye for a while. I am going to war with you." He told her.

"It will be so good to have a familiar face." She told him, smiling, before frowning. He couldn't be going to war. He could get hurt. He could get killed.

After knowing Belle for so long, he knew exactly where her mind was going. "Don't worry. You'll be able to stitch me up as good as new, won't you?"

"I will." Belle promised. "You won't even have to ask."

The lord heard his name being called, and he looked up. "I have to go. But I'll see you tomorrow, yes?"

"Yes. At least, I sure hope you will." Belle said before he left her.

Belle sat back down in her chair, still smiling. She wasn't going to be alone out there. She would have someone she trusted with her. Someone who cared for her and who she cared for in return. She took another sip of wine and looked over to her husband, who was watching her.

"A friend?" He asked.

She just nodded. "Yes, a friend. I have known him since I can remember."

"Who is he?"

"His Name is Vincent Wetcher. He is Lord of a holdfast about a day's ride away. It is probably how he made it here in time."

Her new husband just nodded. She wished he would say something more. Give her something to say back. They did not know each other, and that terrified Belle more than she cared to admit. They had only met that morning.

It appeared that her sisters and step mother begged for there to be no bedding ceremony, so they were just thrown into a room together. It was the first time the two had ever been alone together. She hoped it was not going to be as bad as her stepmother had told her. She hoped that she would be able to ride in the morn with minimal discomfort.

"I guess they're not going to quiet down anytime soon." Belle said, nodding to the door. They could hear the feast still going on below them.

"Not until we make things official." He said, taking off his vest and leaving it on the back of a chair.

Belle nodded slowly as she bit her lip and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I see."

The Northern lord walked towards a pitcher of wine. "Care for a drink?"

"That would be lovely, thank you." Belle said as he poured two chalices full of liquid, and brought one over to her.

"Here." He said.

"Thank you." She whispered softly, before downing the glass, and standing before walking over to the pitcher to fill it again, and drink its contents. She wasn't drunk enough. She had too much tolerance from living in this castle and drinking to forget. She filled her chalice twice before Robb's hand covered hers and she turned to look at him.

"I'm not going to force myself on you." He told her.

Belle opened her mouth to speak before she closed it. In reality, that is exactly what she expected him to do. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" He asked her, honestly sounding confused.

"I'm sorry you had to marry me." She told him, looking between him and the wine in her hand.

"I was always going to be married for political reasons." He said, though to her it sounded like he was trying to convince them both of this. "Just as you would be."

"Me married?" Belle asked him, filling her glass again. She smiled slightly, a sad smile. "Not to as high of a house as yours. If any house, that is." She raised her glass to him before drinking it.

Robb couldn't disagree with her. She wouldn't have been married to a house as well off as his. Even though her beauty rivaled all the ladies he had met.

"Well, it's getting late, isn't it?" Belle sighed. "Maybe we should go to bed?"

"To bed?" Robb asked. "As in sleep?"

Belle blinked slowly, at least he was as awkward about this as she was.

Robb realized how stupid of a question it was, and took a deep breath. "Well, either way, you will not be sleeping in a corset will you?" He said. "I—I'll—I can help you with it."

"Please." Belle nodded, and placed her chalice on the small table, and turned her back to him. "Well, skirts have to go first." She felt him struggle with the laces, but she didn't feel confident enough to tell him how to do it. After a minute, she helped him get the dress off her, and then she turned around to let him help her with her corset.

At first he unlaced the corset slowly, and then as he figured it out, he unlaced it faster until it fell off her.

Belle felt like she could breathe again, and she could feel the marks that the corset left on her. She was only covered by her shift, even if it was a very thin fabric that anyone could see through.

Robb reached for her, touching her chest above her breasts before slipping it lower, beneath her shift to cup her heavy breast in his hand.

Belle took a breath. "I guess now it's my turn." She replied.

Robb pulled his hand away from her chest as she reached for his pants, and undid the ties. When she finished, he kissed her, and backed her up towards the bed.

It was a rather good kiss, if Belle was honest with herself. Her heart was beating quickly in her chest, and she didn't know what to do except for what he guided her to do and what she had been told by her step mother.

Belle pulled away from him, gasping for breath. "Have you ever been with a woman before?" She said breathlessly.

"No." He said, pushing his trousers down his legs and kicking them off. "Have you been with a man before?"

"If I was, do you think my father would have allowed me to marry you?" She replied.

"Good point." He said before kissing her again.

She was nervous, she knew that. But with him kissing her like that, she didn't know why most women she spoke to hated this part. Maybe it was because all the stories she heard the man was not this gentle. He did not have his hands holding hold her to him. He did not kiss her well, or at all. The woman never had to get on her toes to keep them kissing. That was the difference between these two.

Slowly, he lifted her shift up around her waist, and they both fell onto the bed with Robb between Belle's legs. He guided himself inside her, and she was surprised how wet she was, and she was surprised it didn't hurt. It did feel rather uncomfortable and tight, but it wasn't painful. She was always good at distinguishing sensations.

"Are you okay?" He whispered in her ear, his voice deeper than before.

She didn't say anything, but she did nod, and he slowly began moving inside her. Slowly the tight feeling went away, and it actually began feeling good, or it would have been if most of his weight was not on her.

She placed her hands on his chest, and pushed him up a bit. "You're squishing me." She said, her voice soft.

Be brought his hands up to help support his weight over her as he kept moving in and out of her before he groaned and rolled off her.

Belle felt a throbbing between her thighs, and felt like there was something missing, but overall, she thought one thing: _that could have been worse._

 **A/N: Thank you so much! I have never had so much support after only publishing one chapter! Thank you to all my followers and favorite-ers! A special thanks to my reviewers, Northern Wolves, ptl4ever419, JJDarling67, saint21,** **DONTeflon, Guest, TwilightBrightStar, Lady-Finwe, and emmettismymonkeyman! Your reviews all brought smiles to my face and made me update much faster than I thought I would. Thank you so much!**

 **Please Review,**

 **Kat**


	3. Plaything

Belle stared at the ceiling in the firelight. It was dark, and almost seemed to be like nothingness above her. She could feel Robb staring at her, but she couldn't find the confidence to look back at him. Not when he looked at her like that. He shouldn't be looking at her with those kind eyes; she was only used to being looked at like that by Jane and Rosalyn. Never a man, or at least never one who ever wanted to get between her thighs. Or even one she was related to.

Everything was oddly still, and they could still hear the party outside the door still. It was the only noise besides the crackling of the fire.

The door opened, and a man came in, causing the young married couple to both sit up.

"What the fuck, Theon?" Robb said, getting up quickly. His shirt covered him well enough, and he used his body to get between the interrupting man's eyes and Belle's body.

Belle pulled her knees up to her chest, and pulled the blankets around her, trying to cover herself as well as she could.

"Look, I was just told to see if you made everything official." Theon told him.

"And you don't knock?" Robb demanded, pushing the other man towards the door.

"To be completely honest, I was hoping to see something." Theon replied, as Robb kept pushing him towards the door.

"Get out." Robb slammed the door in his face, before taking the key in the lock and twisting it until it locked. He stayed there with his hand on the door for a moment as Belle watched him.

"Who is he?" Belle asked softly. "I saw him at the wedding, but is he a brother?" Belle knew of a bastard brother, but she didn't know if that was him or not.

Robb laughed quietly. "No."

"Then why is he here?" She asked softly.

"He's a Greyjoy." Robb told her. "We grew up together, really."

"Greyjoy, as in the Iron Islands?" Belle asked.

He nodded. "Yeah."

Belle nodded slowly, letting her knees fall back down. "Is he like your brother?"

"I think so." Robb told her. "Are you close with any of your brothers?"

Belle shook her head and took a moment to speak. "No. We were usually kept from each other. I am close with Jane, though. She's my elder sister. We have shared a room since I can remember."

"Why were you kept from your brothers?"

Belle looked away from him, down at her hands, and seeing a bronze band on her left hand. She didn't have to answer him, even if he was her husband.

"My sister was one of the girls your mother saw before you arrived; before it was narrowed down to me and Rosalyn." Belle told him. "I don't think your mother kept her in the running to meet her because she wasn't pretty enough, but really she is the nicest of us all."

"That's not exactly what she told me." Robb told her, walking back over to the bed to sit beside his wife.

"What did she tell you?" Belle asked.

"Well, I think she kept your red haired sister in because she reminded my mother of her." Robb told her. "But I think she kept you in because of what you said to her when you met her. What did you say to her? She never told me, she just said you had spirit."

"I was insolent." Belle told him. "I don't know why she kept me in to be honest."

"She always said you have to be strong to be in the North." Robb told her.

"And how did she see strength in my insolence?" Belle questioned. "I am not a fool, my lord, do not try to convince me of something that is not true."

"You know, I think you should start calling me, Robb." He told her. "We are married."

Belle slowly nodded. "If you wish it."

"May I call you by your given name?"

"I wouldn't think of you calling me anything different." Belle replied, though in reality, she was wondering why he didn't just call her, "wife" like her father called his own; too lazy to call her by name. She didn't matter. She was a hole to fuck and give children.

"Then there is only one last thing that needs to be decided tonight." He told her.

"And that is?" She asked him.

"If you would like to come with me, be sent to Winterfell, or stay here until the war is over." He told her. "And I will leave that up to you."

Belle paused a moment. She knew she did not want to stay under her father's thumb, even if that meant leaving her sisters behind. "I have a talent for healing people my lor-Robb. Maester Rayn-the Maester here-taught me himself from a young age. I could be of use to you."

"You need not to be of use to me if you do not want." Robb told her.

"Isn't that what a wife is for? To be a plaything for their husband?" Belle asked him.

Robb looked at her with the saddest expression she had ever seen. "What life have you been given?"

"Do not pity me." Belle told him, her voice harder than it was before. "I am not to be pitied. I have a lot more than most women in Westeros."

"Belle—"

"No, it is a condition now. Do not pity me. I do not wish to be pitied."

Robb just kept looking at her with sad eyes. "Tell me about your family."

"What do you want to know?" Belle asked. She didn't know much of her mother. Only that her parents died in the months before her. That she looked like her mother. That her father had married more women than she cared to count. That her father was late to the battle in Robert's Rebellion and no one ever forgot that.

"Tell me about your mother."

"I know not much about her." Belle told him honestly before repeating what she had been told. "She was from a small house. She was lucky to marry a lord who had control of the Twins, even if it was the House Frey. She is where I get my looks. She was beautiful and kind. She died birthing me, a daughter."

"And you know nothing more?" He asked her.

She shook her head, slowly. "It was never important."

"What do you mean?"

"It is not my mother's name I have, it is my father's. He is all that matters, and that they were married. Otherwise I would be a bastard like so many of my brothers and sisters." She told him before sighing. "I know that I am lucky to be married to you. Do not think for a second I have not been told a hundred times since you asked for my hand over my sister. But I do not know you, and you do not know me. You chose me because I have a handsome face and you liked the color of my hair and eyes."

Robb shook his head. "That's not why I chose you."

Belle's eyes furrowed. "Then why?"

"Because you looked me in the eyes." He told her. "You didn't look like you feared me, you almost looked to be challenging me. I was never able to back down from one, you know."

"No, I don't. But I rarely back down either." Belle told him. "Tell me something about you?"

"What?"

"Anything. Something, that as your wife, I should know."

"Do you see my hair?" He asked.

Belle inspected his red curls that were a bit messy, but still rather tame in comparison to some of her sister's curls. "Yes."

"This is not how they really look. You will see in the morning, they are forever a mess." He told her.

Belle laughed as she touched his hair. "It can't be that bad."

"Oh you'll see." He told her. "Is there anything you should tell me?"

Belle paused for a second, before she took the pins out of her hair, that was already falling out of its place. "I only wear my hair down in a castle." She told him, as she fanned her hair around her. "So this will be the last time you see me with it like this until we return to a castle."

Robb touched her hair softly. "I like your hair."

Belle smiled, looking down.

"It's like you're my own little sun." He said. "You shine in no matter what little light you are in."

A blush colored Belle's cheeks before she looked back up at him. "It's your turn to tell me something I should know."

"Since you have decided to come with me, I would like us to share a tent." He told her. "It would help us get to know each other."

 _And give him better access to my cunt._ Belle thought. "If you would like." She said aloud.

Robb smiled. "Good, then." He leaned forward and kissed her softly, just a peck on the lips. It surprised her. It was just a small thing, but it was gentle. "Are you tired?"

Belle nodded. "Is has been a long day, has it not?"

"I agree." He said, pulling back the covers, and holding them open for her before getting in behind her. He wrapped an arm around her waist. "Goodnight, Belle."

"Goodnight Robb." Somehow she felt comfortable with that arm around her. Like it was something that would protect her, and not harm her. She did not have anything to fear from him. She realized that now.

XXX

Belle woke up with a head on her chest. Her husband's head to be exact. The messy curls she was promised were there.

Belle always liked the color red, especially in hair. She was always jealous of Rosalyn for that. Red hair was the prettiest. Her fingers brushed over his hair lightly. His arm that was already wrapped around her waist, squeezed her tighter in his sleep. It was still very dark, and the fire had turned to embers.

Belle slipped out from under Robb, and got out of bed, and walked to where the pitcher of wine was to get a drink. After she filled her chalice, she turned to watch her husband sleep.

Her husband...what an odd thing to think of. She didn't think she would be married for a while, let alone to one of the high lords. She didn't think her husband would be kind to her, not when she was the price he had to pay for the bridge. When she first saw him, she did think that he was rather frightening. He was so much larger than her, and so much stronger than her. But, as she watched him sleep, he look so young. She could see the child he was a decade ago.

And now she was going off to war. She chose it. He gave her the power to choose it. She would share a tent with him. She would be his wife. It sounded like he wanted a true marriage-a marriage neither of them were born for. A marriage Belle couldn't find it in herself to even hope for. She didn't want to be disappointed when it didn't happen, but she did at least want to get along with him. He was a better man than her father, than all the brothers she had met...and she had known him less than a day.

"You could've been a lot worse." Belle whispered, knowing that her husband could not hear her. "And you could have done a lot better than me." She raised her glass to him before downing its contents.

XXX

A maid came in the next morning and woke them both up, before dressing Belle, though Belle refused the help.

"I've managed to dress myself for nearly seventeen years." She told the woman. "I think I can manage."

"Your father wanted-"

"I don't care." Belle told her. "I don't need your help. I never had a maid before, and I don't need one now." She said, lacing her own corset.

Robb looked at her peculiarly as he dressed.

Belle was able to get herself completely dressed in a light green gown, and braided her hair to keep it out of her face. She was used to getting herself ready for the day. She did chat with the maid as she dressed, though. "Are my things packed?" She asked the woman in a businesslike tone.

"Yes, my lady. Your sisters Lady Jane and Lady Rosalyn took it upon themselves to do it last night." She said. "The maester added a few things to your chest as well."

"When do we leave?" Belle asked.

The maid looked to her husband.

"The moment you are ready." Robb told her.

Belle nodded as she pulled on her boots. "I am ready whenever you are." She answered, standing straight. "I need not much time to get ready."

"All right, then after we break fast." He replied. "I did not expect you to be ready so soon."

"I wouldn't be if my sisters did not care for me so." Belle told him. "I still must say goodbye, but that will not take long." She didn't mention she said most of her goodbyes the day before.

XXX

Belle was not used to riding horses, especially not like a man. She didn't expect her legs to be sore, or the apex of her thighs from the night before. She knew if she was riding on her own accord, she would probably enjoy it more, but all she wanted was to get off the horse and go to bed-she didn't sleep well the night before.

"Drink." Catelyn said, calling Belle's attention.

Belle looked at her, and took the water skin from Catelyn before taking a drink. "Thank you." She told the older woman, before handing it back to her.

"Have you been long outside a castle before?" Catelyn asked her.

Belle shook her head. "No. Never. At least, not for more than an afternoon."

"You will have an awakening, then." Catelyn told her. "War is not pretty."

"I would be a fool if I thought it would be." Belle said softly. Her voice would have not been so soft if she was with people she trusted. "I am a lot of things, my lady, but not a fool."

Catelyn looked over the girl, this time looking like she wanted to smile. "Maybe not."

Belle looked forward again. "Definitely not." She wouldn't let anyone insult her character; not even the mother of her husband. Her father, they could insult her for and have her not reply, but the moment she, herself was insulted, she would reply. No one can insult her but herself.

When they set up camp that night, Belle honestly did not know what to do with herself besides going through the things Maester Rayn had given her. Lots of clean bandages, oils, herbs, milk of the poppy, needles and string. Vials, and bottles, and so much, and then there was a small wooden box, with little vials of both liquid and powder and then a recipe, and a note.

 _If you wish not to be with child and you find you are, everything you need to take care of it is in here. I am sorry we were not able to say goodbye, but I am sure we will see each other again_

 _I am proud of you._

 _Maester Rayn_

Belle's fingers brushed over the note, and then the ingredients. She knew what this was. Moon tea.

When she heard someone enter the tent, she shut the box, and buried it in her things, before turning to see Lord Vincent at the opening of the tent.

"I thought this one was yours." He told her, grinning.

Belle smiled as she stood and walked towards him to embrace him. "Finally, a familiar face." She sighed.

"It can't be that bad." Lord Vincent told her as she pulled away.

"Okay," Belle said. "It's not. I'm out of the Twins for the foreseeable future. My husband seems kind." She looked down and back up again. "I have never been separated from my sisters for long. I am rather lonely."

"Are you lonely now?" He asked her.

Belle shook her head. "Not that now there is a familiar face."

Vincent smiled, his fingers going below her chin to look at her in the low candlelight. "You somehow are more beautiful than your mother, you know that?"

Belle shook her head. "How could I be? Have you seen my father? I don't even know what my mother looks like."

"Look in a looking glass and you'll see her eyes, hair, and cheekbones." He told her. "You have her kindness, and you have her smile. You have her bad habit of smiling when you are uncomfortable or sad."

Belle stopped smiling. "And you knew her."

"Better than anyone." He told her. "I'm sorry that I was not able to be more of an influence in your life. Your father never liked me."

"And how did you make it to my wedding?"

"I was a part of the men called to fight your husband's war. I had to keep an eye out for you. Your mother would never forgive me."

"Did she love me?" Belle asked him. "I killed her."

Vincent shook his head. "Of course she loved you. You were the only thing she was happy about after she married your father. She always wanted children."

"But I killed her."

"Your mother wasn't taken care of like she should have been. She was going to die either way in that place." Vincent told her. "It wasn't your fault. I am not sure she wanted to live."

"Why?" Belle asked. "You've never told me why. You've never told me how you knew this. You never told me anything."

Vincent looked sadly down at her. "And maybe one day I will." He told her. "But there is enough on your mind now."

"But I want to know about her." Belle said. "She was never spoken of. The only things I know of her are from my sisters, and all they were able to say is that she was kind to them. I am as old as she was when she died."

"It is not your burden to bare." Vincent told her. "Let us talk of something else, please, Belle. Tell me about your husband."

Belle sighed, knowing better than to press him. "What do you want to know?"

"Tell me he is decent enough so far." Vincent said. "Tell me that he left no marks on your skin. Tell me that he doesn't hate you."

"I can tell you all of the things except the last. He has not hurt me. He is more than decent." Belle told him. "I do not know the answer to the last one."

"That tells me that he does not." He told her. "And if he does not hate you, that means he will love you soon enough."

"We have known each other a day, and probably have spoken for no more than an hour." Belle told him. "It is what I was born for. I was born to be pawned off on a man. He doesn't seem to think he was as well."

"Highlords." Vincent told her, shaking his head. "Rather full of themselves, aren't they?"

Belle laughed. It was the best she had been feeling all day, but there was still a darkness in the room. The man before her would be fighting in a war. He may not make it through. Her only friend may not make it. She may not make it.

War was a terrible thing.

XXX

Belle didn't know how long was councils usually lasted, but as it began getting very late, Belle undressed until she was just in her shift and got under the furs to sleep. She fell asleep quickly, until she was awoken by her husband getting into the bed beside her. She pretended to stay asleep.

Robb's fingers ghosted down the side of her face, and she stayed still. His thumb touched her full lower lip softly. It was like he was studying her face. Seeing how soft her face was, and how her lip responded to the light pressure he placed on it. It confused her.

Belle didn't know if he was touching her innocently, or not, and she slowly opened her tired eyes.

"Yes, my lord?" She said softly, her voice a bit thick with sleep. She cupped her small hand over his and held it against her cheek. "How late is it?"

"Very." He answered, a little surprised. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was." She said softly, rolling on her side to look at him straight on, getting up on her elbow. She ran her fingers through her hair. It wasn't as tangled as it could have been. Just by looking at him, she could tell what was on his mind, even if it was completely dark in the room.

"Sorry, to wake you, then." He said softly.

Belle lifted her hand to brush it down the side of his face, her thumb finding his lips. "Don't be." She leaned forward to kiss him. "It is what I'm here for, is it not?" She said, her hand gliding down his body, but Robb caught her hand.

"Might I see you?" He asked her.

"See me?" Belle asked confused.

"Can you take off your shift?" He asked, his voice wavering slightly.

Belle slowly rose to her knees, pushing the covers down the small bed. She began to untie the front of her shift, and slowly pushed it down her body, until her skin hit the cold night air, causing gooseflesh to rise. "Like this?" She said as she pushed it out from under her legs.

Robb reached up to her, touching the small of her waist lightly, almost as if asking for permission to touch her elsewhere. "Yes." He said softly.

She moved towards him. She rather liked his touch. It was warm in the cold that surrounded her. He began to pull at her, his other hand going to her leg to guide her into straddling him as he sat up and kissed her softly.

Belle would never cease to be surprised with how gentle he was with her. Never hurting, never demanding. It felt like he was asking her, only ever asking. And she knew if he was demanding that she would give him less. She wouldn't be running her fingers through his hair or bringing his hand up to her breast. She would not kiss him if he ever demanded it. He gave her a choice.

He knew he could have her whenever he wanted. But he was sweet. He was kind. She was happy she married him. He was far better than any other man she had met. Especially her brothers, or at least some of them.

Belle hadn't had many good instances with her brothers. In her thoughts she could only remember Vincent caring for her. The only man that ever did besides Maester Rayn. But he hadn't been around much in the recent years. She didn't know where he went; only that he wasn't there.

"You're very beautiful." Robb whispered against her skin, before looking up at her.

Belle ran her fingers through her hair, looking at him. In the darkness she could see the light in his eyes, she leaned down to kiss him.

Because of him, she got out from under her father's thumb. She was happy because she was married to a man who did not force her to do anything, but asked. She was sure that if she said no to him, he would not force her, even though he could. She honestly wasn't even thinking about what would come if he did win the war; only that he was kind to her.

That was all she needed to know.

 **A/N: Okay, so I've been working 8+ hours a day and what I do to relax after is write this story. And** **apparently I need to relax a lot. So I'll hopefully keep the updates coming! This is the longest chapter yet, so maybe I can get a few more reviews for that? They really turn my day around when I get them. And I get yelled at a lot at work by patrons. Please don't yell at your lifeguards. Mostly about adult swim IT'S MANDATED THAT WE DO IT PLEASE DON'T YELL AT ME. SAME WITH THE STORM GOING ON. I CANNOT CONTROL THE WEATHER!**

 **Anyway, thank you to all the reviews that you gave to me, Northern Wolves, Darth Lelouch, emmettismymonkeyman, musicluver246, ptl4ever419, and Guest :) You all made my day when I saw them!**

 **Please review!**

 **Kat**


	4. Healer

The medical tent did smell like death-worse than the surgery in her father's castle. Belle wanted to gag, but she stopped herself. She needed to do something while she was here; she would not do nothing, it wasn't in her nature.

"What do you need?" Belle asked a man who was bandaging a man's chest.

"Nothing, your grace." He said.

"I can help." Belle told him.

"We are fine, your grace. You needn't work here."

Belle frowned, tilting her head to the side before leaving him, going to the other men who were laying on cots. One man was sitting on the edge of one, holding his wrist. Belle walked up to him.

"What's wrong."

"Practicing with a friend, smashed me wrist." Said the man that looked to be around Belle's age with green eyes and sandy brown hair, a strong build. Definitely could be a warrior, but he could also just be a laborer as well.

"Let me see." Belle took his wrist lightly, watching as he flinched with the lightest touch. "It's broken, but not badly." Belle told him, pressing lightly. "We just need to keep it stable. Let me find something to brace it with. Stay here and stay still."

"Yes, milady."

Belle went in search of bandages, and with the other man there unwilling to help her, took initiative. She found them in a bag, and set the man's wrist before going on to the next patient. She only gave milk of the poppy to people who actually needed it. She cleaned and stitched wounds until everyone was taken care of, and after, she folded her arms and looked at her work. On her apron there was blood, but she was no worse for wear. The men who told her to leave before walked up to her.

"You know how to heal wounds?" He asked.

Belle nodded. "My maester taught me. If I am to be here I must have something to do." She looked at him. "Perhaps you should show me where everything is?"

He bowed his head. "Of course, your grace."

XXX

The next morning, Belle tied a strip of cloth around her head to keep her hair out of her face, though the rest of her hair was in a braid down her back. She was happy she had something to do. She had somewhere to go. Until there was a direwolf outside the tent.

Belle gasped, and dropped the supplies she was bringing to the medical tent. It was the first time she had been close to him, and the first time she had seen her husband's direwolf without him in her presence as well. This direwolf stood eye-to-eye with her, gazing at her like she was something interesting.

"Belle." Vince said, walking up to her. "Are you okay?"

Belle looked from the wolf to Vince with wide blue eyes, as if stating that she was obviously _not_ okay.

"Here, I'll help you." He said, kneeling down to pick up her things. "He's not going to hurt you. If he starts following you around that means your dear husband has told him to."

"Well, that will frighten my patients, certainly." Belle said.

"And you." Vince said, standing with her things in one arm as he held the other out. "I will escort you where you are going, then."

"Medical tent." She told him. "I have found my place for now in this world."

"I'll be sure to come straight to you when I get hurt." Vince said. "You have your mother's talents."

"Talents? This was all taught to me by Maester Rayn." Belle told him. "I guess it's a good thing now. I have everything I need to be useful."

"Not that you'd have a choice but to be here." Vince said. "If your husband wanted you here, that is."

"He gave me a choice. I chose to come with him." Belle said. "It's better than staying at the Twins."

"I don't know. Some women have been in pretty bad marriages. They could tell you that is not true."

"Maybe." Belle said. "I'm lucky, then." She looked to Vince. "Tell me, how did your wife feel after she married you?"

"We knew each other for some time. I was like an elder brother." Vince said. "She would strike me if I was ever bad to her."

Belle smirked. "How many times have you been struck?"

"Never."

"That's good to hear." Belle said.

"I hope you will be able to stay the same." Vince said. "But since your husband has no problems with you having your own life, I doubt you have anything to worry about."

"I hope so, because I would not stop if he tried to get me to."

Vince shook his head, laughing. "You're stubborn, just like your mother."

"Tell me more about her." Belle said. "I never heard much growing up."

"She was kind, smart, and an amazing woman." He told Belle. "I think there is a lot of her in you. She was so stubborn. I thought for a while there she wasn't going to marry your father."

"I can't blame her for not wanting to marry him. I see how he treats his wives." Belle said. "I am happy that I did not marry someone like him."

"As am I." Vince said. "But if your husband does do anything, tell me, I'll take care of you."

"I think I could handle it, don't you?" Belle asked him as they reached the medical tent. "I'm stronger than I look."

Vince smiled at her. "You know, I believe you, but I always regret when I don't act myself."

Belle wondered if he meant with her mother, but she wasn't going to ask now. "I will see you later, Vince."

"And I will see you, my queen." He said, leaning down to kiss her hand.

"Don't you start." She told him. "You are not allowed to call me anything else but my name."

"Not even little golden Belle? Goldie locks? Bellie?"

Belle tried not to smile. "Not in front of people."

"We'll see Bellie." He winked at her, before leaving her at the medical tent.

XXX

Belle hummed happily as she brushed through her long hair that night sitting on the bed. She didn't really do much today besides check on wounds and play cards with some of the men. She liked being around people. It made her happy to have people to talk to.

Robb walked in, only witnessing a moment of her humming before she stopped. "You seem happy." He said. "Have a good day?"

"I did, my lord." Belle said as she looked up, smiling at him. "I hope you did as well."

"As well as one can with a war going on." He said as lightly as he could, pouring himself a goblet of wine. "How did you spend your day?"

"In the medical tent. We didn't have any new wounded, but tending to wounds, and playing cards with the soldiers was a good way to spend the day. It makes me feel like I'm actually helping here." Belle said. "Even if it was just playing cards with the soldiers."

"It's good you're finding a place here." He said. "It must make the days here easier."

She looked at her husband, smiling brightly. "Much. I always hated being useless." She went back to brushing her hair.

"Somehow I can't imagine you being so." Robb said as he began to undress, putting his sword on the floor besides their bed, on the side he slept; the closest to the opening of the tent. "Do you miss the Twins?"

Belle stopped brushing her hair mid stroke, before turning to look at her husband again, almost looking confused about the question. "The Twins?"

"Yes, you spent your entire life there, right?" He asked.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I liked it there." Belle replied. "I miss my sisters. Jane mostly. She was the one I was closest with." She looked down and up again. "Do you miss your home?"

"Yes." He answered. "It's my home."

That made Belle think a moment. "I wonder what it's like to have home be a place."

"It's not only a place. It is also the people there. I miss my brothers and my sisters. I miss my father."

"Are your brothers at Winterfell?" She asked.

"All but one." He said. "He is at castle black."

"Is that your bastard brother?" She asked as she began braiding her hair over her shoulder to sleep in.

"Yes." He said.

She nodded. "I don't mean any offense. Are your brothers kind?"

"Yes, they are." He said.

"Do you all get along? Not only your brothers, but your sisters as well." She asked.

"Yes, we do. We were all close before everything happened."

She finished tying off her braid. "What are your sisters like?"

"Well, Sansa is a lady through and through. Or she was when she left. I bet she has remained one if I know her at all." He told her. "Arya was more of a brother. She shot better than Bran, anyway. She wanted to be a knight. I think they would have liked you. Arya at the very least because you could fix her up when she gets hurt. I think Sansa would have liked you because when you want to be, you can be a perfect lady."

"Good thing you know better." Belle turned and walked towards him as she tied off her braid. "And what of your brother who is now a part of the Night's Watch? What is he like?"

"We were very close." He said. "We were the closest in age. We took care of our siblings together. But my mother never liked him because he wasn't hers, but my father's infidelity. He gave Arya a sword before he left for Castle Black."

"Is he like you?" She asked.

"How do you mean?" He asked.

"Kind." She said. "Would go to war to get his sisters back. Would marry someone to try to save his family. Would be kind to the girl he was forced to marry."

"Of course he would."

"Sounds like the kind of brother I always wanted." She sat on the cot next to him, sitting with her legs in a pretzel. "How did you take care of your siblings?"

"Well, I helped Bran learn to fight. Some nights I had to take the younger ones to bed. Like when we had the feast to welcome the King to Winterfell, my sisters were fighting, and Arya threw food at Sansa and so I had to take Arya to bed. Honestly, it was quite funny to everyone but Sansa."

Belle smiled. "I take it they did not get along so well?"

"No, but I believe they love each other. I hope to reunite us again."

"I would very much like that to help you in any way I can. A family such as yours should not be separated." She kissed his cheek.

"I hope that the family we make is the same." He told her. "That our children are not separated from each other as you and your siblings were. I want them close. Close as my siblings and I."

Belle smiled. "As do I." She nodded. "I will do everything in my power to make it so, I promise you that."

Robb had to believe her. The gentleness mixed with sadness in her voice.

"But, when this is all over. When we return to your home. I would like to send for my sister. I would like to keep her close to me."

"Which one?" He asked. "Jane?"

She smiled, a bit surprised he remembered her name. "Yes, Jane."

"Of course." He said. "Whatever you like."

"Thank you." She said.

"Well, you would have fought me if I said no, wouldn't you?" He asked, smiling at her.

"Yeah, but I would bring it up after we have lain together." She told him, smiling back, and rocking back, before leaning forward with her elbows on her knees. "I've heard a rumor that it is the best time for a wife to ask something of her husband."

"Well now that you have told me, I doubt it will work now."

"It will." She told him. "You will forget."

"Will I?" He asked. "I have a rather good memory."

"The North remembers." She said. "You won't remember this."

"Wh—" She cut him off with a kiss, grabbing him by his shoulders and pulling him to her. She liked her husband well enough. She was able to talk to him much more than her stepmother ever talked to her own father. She did not think lying with him was the chore she always was told it was. She actually liked it. She stripped him of his jerkin so she could feel his skin under her fingertips. She always felt better like that. Like when Jane would hold her when they slept in the same bed. Or when she was ill and her sister's cool fingers on her forehead. Or Maester Rayne when he would teach her to heal. A heavy hand on her shoulder told her she did well, that he was proud of her for whatever she did. If it was stitching a wound, or making a potion for someone to drink. Or if she did not do her best, then she would receive a hand holding hers lightly.

"You will do better next time." He told her. "You are still learning."

Touch was important to Belle. It made her feel closer to the people she loves. It made her feel a connection to the people in her life. Was it bad of her to try to get the same feeling from her husband? To hope that they could be as far from her family as possible, and close to his? She hoped his family would like her, and his mother would learn to like her. She hoped she could be one of them one day. For now, all she had was this touch. The warmth of his skin on hers. The steadiness of his touch. The kindness in the man she married.

She was lucky, she knew she was. She would thank the gods every day if they were able to survive this war. The Starks were good and noble. They wouldn't hurt her. Not like her own flesh and blood had.

 **A/N: Just got home from work, and as I watch the Tony's I am updating! I've worked every day this week, but I should have tomorrow off unless I get called in, so I think I'll try to stick to the schedule of updating on Sundays since I'm not stressed to get to bed so I get enough sleep before going back in.**

 **Thank you to my reviewers, ZabuzasGirl, TwilightBrightStar, emmettismymonkeyman, harrypotterfangirl23, BecauseYourWorthIt, Lady-Finwe, and HPuni101.**

 **A special thanks to Ptl4ever and darkwolf76 for feeling my pain with having nasty customers. Being a lifeguard is not quite as bad as retail, but damn do we get yelled at a lot.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and please review!**

 **Kat**


	5. Comfort

Belle was in the medical tent when she heard the news, that her husband's father had been killed on a whim of their boy king. She left pretty quickly after that. She needed to find her husband, comfort him in a way that only a woman could. In a way only she could. Even with blood on her gown and sweat on her brow. She needed to comfort him. She needed to be with him. After all, she did care for him, in her own way.

She found him by a tree, his sword thrown to the side and his mother and him embracing. This was for family, and she was not a part of the family. Not yet. She watched at mother comforted son, and a part of her wondered who would hold Lady Catelyn when she cried. Another part of her felt a pang in her chest that she did not know what to do as Catelyn did to comfort Robb. She wished she knew him well enough for that.

Belle watched them cry together for some time. She could see that words were said though she could not hear them. When they both left, Belle went in search of the older woman, knowing her husband would probably have a council on how to proceed in this war. She followed Lady Catelyn to her tent.

"If you don't want to talk I understand. But if you don't want to be alone I want you to know that I am here for you." She said from the tent flap, one hand keeping in open and the other.

"Why would you be?" She asked.

"Because you are my husband's mother." She said. "I understand we are not family truly, but one day we may be."

"And why are you not with your husband."

"You comforted him on the hill, but he is meeting with the other lords. I can comfort him tonight. I wanted to know if there is any way that I can help you."

"Unless you can bring my husband back, you cannot." Catelyn told her. "And I am not one to cry with witnesses."

"As was I. But my sister was there anyway. It is much worse to cry alone." Belle said softly. "She would not let me."

"Well, come in then." Lady Catelyn said.

Belle did as she was told, closing the flap behind her. She walked towards the elder woman and took her hand. "I will not lie and say I know what you are going through. But my heart goes to you, as it does your children."

Tears slipped out of the woman's eyes, and Belle embraced her. Lady Catelyn held her tightly back, petting her gold hair and pretending it was copper. She wished her daughters were out of King's Landing and back in her arms. But at least her son had married a girl with a kind heart. She could find the comfort in that.

XXXXXX

She waited for her husband in their tent, sitting on the cot facing the opening to the tent. She had taken off her bloody apron, and cleaned herself up a bit. She heard men moving passed the flap, and each time she stood, thinking her husband was finally coming back. He did not show up until very late. She felt as if it was almost morning. He dropped his sword, where he usually did, though this time it was at her feet. He began stripping off his armor.

"They made me king." He said. "King in the North."

"Robb…"

"They want me to win this war and make the North independent again." He said. "You will be queen."

"Robb."

"We will be the first royal family since the king who knelt."

"Robb." She said with a strength that she did not know she had. "I don't care about what they have done, about our fate being decided. All I care about right now is you." And in there he heard the kindness he needed.

He fell to his knees before her, his head going on her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"I don't want this. I never wanted this."

"I know." She said softly, petting his hair, trying to comfort him in any way she could.

"I just wanted to get my family back."

"And you will get back your sisters." She said. "I believe in you, even if you do not believe in yourself right now."

"I don't know if I can do this." He said.

She kissed the crown of his head, willing herself not to cry for him. He didn't need that from her. He needed her to be strong right now. So she would be. "I have yet to see you fail, Robb. You have won every battle so far. You will continue to." She sighed. "But you don't need to worry about that now. Let yourself mourn your father."

And he did. He cried in her lap, in her arms. She held him, kissing his forehead. Telling him that he was okay. He would be okay. She did all she knew how to do. What she had done for her sisters, and her sisters had done for her. She did what she could.

"Don't think of me any less." He said after he stopped crying and regained his breath, though he hid his face in her neck.

"Never." She told him. "There is not weakness in loving someone." She pet his hair, her fingernails scratching his scalp lightly. "It's strength. It keeps us going when we think there's nothing left."

"What made you so wise?" He whispered, still not moving.

"We are all damaged, Robb." She told him. "It's just how we react to it that makes us who we are. I find strength in my sister. I can only guess that you can find strength in your family. In your mother, in your brothers, in your sisters."

"In you?"

"I would not dare presume to be that important to you. But if you wish it." She said. "I am here for you. I will help you in any way I can."

He sighed, and she could feel his warm breath against her cool skin. "I think I may, Belle."

The corners of her lips turned up slightly. "Thank you, Robb, for your kindness."

"And thank you for yours, Belle."

The two laid there, not exactly in peace, but in comfortable silence. In trust. In the beginnings of belonging to a family. The beginnings of belonging at all, for the first time in Belle's life. She just had to have courage and be kind to those around her, both of which she did will.

But be it in her power, she would have gladly traded her own father's life for that of her husband's father. At least Ned Stark was a good man, she could tell that much from his eldest son.

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. There will be another one up on either Saturday or Sunday. But if I get 10 reviews by the 21st of June I will update on the 22nd. Just because I like reviews and they really do make me update faster. I've worked every day this week totaling in over 60 hours. I'm honestly exhausted and I have a doctor appointment tomorrow. Let's hope that I'm healthy!**

 **Thank you to my reviewers, Zabuzasgirl, ptl4ever419, Darth Lelouch, emmettismymonkeyman, darkwolf76, HermioneandMarcus, and Twilightbrightstar. You all rock and keep me writing when I am in this exhausted state. Thank you so much.**

 **Please review!**

 **Kat**


	6. Jealousy

"Go for a walk with me." Vince said after a day of riding. "I know your legs are sore. They will only get worse if you do not use them."

"But the injured." She said, looking towards where they were setting up the medical tent.

"Will be fine without you. You are the one that got them ready for travel." He said. "Come, Belle. See the world you were never able to see before." He held his arm out to her.

She took it. "I missed you. I feel rather spoiled to see so much of you these last few weeks."

"Good." He said, leading her towards a stream where some soldiers were gathering water. He always knew how she liked the sounds water made. It was how he always calmed her down before.

"How are your sons?"

"Well, Wilhelm is almost as old as you now. He is taking over being lord while I am away. His little brother, Lukas is still training, but I think he may become a knight. Perhaps after the war is over, you will see him in a tourney."

"I would enjoy that." She told him. "I would cheer him on from the stands."

"High praise, my lady." He said. "I'm sorry that I had to leave. After what happened. But I hoped suspicion would fall on me and not you if there was any."

"I don't blame you for that. I understood." She whispered. "It was years ago. You have a family. You helped me get rid of anything that could have had me killed."

"It should have never happened to you, not from your brother."

"If you remember correctly I was only a little beat up. He did not ruin me." She said.

"And the nightmares?"

"How do you know about the nightmares?" She asked.

"There were three of us who knew of what happened. One made you a sleeping draught every night for the following month, and then taught you to make it yourself. I know he sent some with you."

"Yes." She said. "Did he write to you about it?"

"I asked him to." He said. "I knew I could not do much, but if I ever needed to get you out of that castle, I would have done anything to make it so." He paused. "What else did he send with you?"

"Moon tea." She told him softly, though no one was in earshot to hear her confession. "In case my husband was cruel, I think. But if I were to get pregnant and my husband were to lose this war, it would mean my death sentence, would it not?"

He nodded. "It would. Are you going to use it?"

"I don't know." She said. "But I know if I were to get pregnant, he would probably send me to Winterfell, or to the Twins to have the child. War is no place to have a babe."

"Has he told you this much?"

"No, but I can see it in him." She said.

"Maybe he will keep you at Riverrun." He said. "We will be there in a few days."

She shrugged. "I just do not wish to have a girl."

"Are you scared of not giving your husband an heir?"

"I do not want to have the child fear for their own safety. Not like I have to, not like my sisters have to. I don't want them to have to go through what I have, though I am sure my story is the best that could have come from it."

"It is." He said. "Do you remember what I told you after?"

She nodded. "But you are wrong. His blood is on my hands. I do not regret it. He wanted to rape me. My own brother."

"His blood is on his hands." Vince told her strongly. "Do not let yourself think otherwise."

She leaned her head on his arm, too short to reach to his shoulder. "Never leave me, Vince, I do not think I could survive it again."

"I promise to never leave you, Belle." He said. "I will take care of you, just like your mother wanted me to."

She paused, looking over his face as if she was trying to read him. "Are you my father?" She asked quietly.

"No, but I wish I was." He said. "If your grandfather had not married your mother to Walder Frey, I would have been. We were childhood sweethearts."

"I wish you were my father." She told him. "You have been a better father than my father ever could be. Than any father I have seen."

"Then I shall be in all matters I can." He said. "I truly wish you had been mine. I would have protected you far better."

"As do I. Even if that would make me a bastard."

They stood in silence, watching the water as it ran passed them.

But Robb watched from behind them, coming up upon the scene as he looked for his wife. It was not hard to find the only golden haired lass in his army. He could tell that the raven haired man wanted his wife. He rarely left her alone, walking her to and from the medical tent, or even now to the stream as they set up camp for the night. He tried to lay claim over his wife from the moment at their wedding when he came to their table and embraced her.

Robb did not want to notice how her silver eyes lit up when Belle saw Lord Vincent. He did not want to notice how they shared a history he did not know of. She trusted him with not only her life, but her thoughts and her wishes. All Robb knew about his wife was that she had a sister she loved, and a father she hated. That she was separated from the multitude of siblings she had though it was only one she ever wished for. That she never wanted to return to the Twins, and she hoped their family was more like his than hers. But Lord Vincent had known her her entire life. He had seen her go through whatever it is she had gone through to not want to talk about her family in detail. He wanted to know. He wanted to know everything about her. Not just what she told him on the surface. What everyone knows.

But he could not ask that of her. They had only been married a month. He did not even know if she truly liked him, or if she was just doing as she was told. Not that she ever seemed like one to do as she was told. She could care for him, just not trust him. After all, they had met on the day of their wedding. The insubordinate girl with the sun in her hair and steel in her eyes. The girl that asked him of one thing; to not pity her. The girl who only wanted one thing to come with her to Winterfell; her sister.

Yet she spent her entire day caring for the injured and ill soldiers. He had seen her sometimes, though he did not think she saw him. He saw the blood on the apron she wore, and sometimes on her creamy skin as well, though her exposed skin had darkened over the weeks she spent in the elements. He could trace those lines on her arms and chest for days. He always saw the one lock of hair would always fall into her face by the end of the day no matter what she did. He had heard her yelling orders at the other men on more than one occasion. Usually while she was trying to stitch someone up. But she always came back with a look in her eye. One that said, _I did something today._ _I helped someone. I am someone._

She was fierce, but held it in a way that made others want to protect her. He heard the soldiers. He heard the other lords. None of them thought his wife would be half as beautiful when they heard she was marrying a Frey. None of them thought she would be a quarter as useful. They thought she would be a complication. And she was, but not in the way they thought she would be. They didn't think she would be a distraction. That when she walked past men would stop and watch her. It wasn't the worst of complications, but if Robb ever saw it in person he would more than snap at them.

But Robb walked away from the two by the Trident, wishing he could find it in himself to interrupt. But they did nothing that he could get angry over. They did not embrace, though her head was leaned against him. If they spoke, Robb could not hear them over the water. He found his war council, and planned their next move. He did not see his wife until sup.

She kissed his cheek, seeming in brighter spirits than she was that morning, but she was not a morning person. She would act just fine, but she wouldn't talk, and she would look at things with heavy eyes. She was much better at night.

"When are we to reach Riverrun?" She asked him.

"A few days. Hopefully day after tomorrow." He said. "Are you looking forward to being in a castle again?"

"More like I am looking forward to a proper bath." She replied. "But yes, a bed sounds nice as well. Would we share a room?"

"Would you like to?"

She nodded. "I rather like sharing a bed with my husband. You keep me warm at night."

He smiled, but then his smile disappeared. "What were you doing with Lord Vincent by the River?" He said this too eager, and she could even hear in her voice that she needed to be prepared for something.

Belle sat straighter, her shoulders going back and her chin rising. "We were talking. He's one of the few good parts of home. He was around a lot more when I was younger."

"Why did he leave?" Robb asked, trying to hide his eagerness of wanting to know. No, needing to know.

"Something happened. One of my brother's died. He left pretty soon after that."

"I'm sorry." He said. "Were you close to your brother."

She grimaced. "Not at all."

"Then what were you talking about today?"

"My mother. He knew her." He knew she wasn't going to tell him the whole truth. Belle did not know if he would ever find out. Robb did not need to know.

"What about her?"

"I asked him what they were to each other. Why he says that I remind him of her, and why he has looked after me."

"And his answer?"

"If my father had not married my mother, he would have. I remind him of her because we have the same spirit, he told me. It was one of the reasons why my mother hated my father, and he in kind after he saw that she was more than a pretty face. Vince is the only one who knew my mother well. He's the only one who can tell me about her, and so he does. He looks after me because it is what she would have wanted." She answered.

That gave Robb all he needed to know. If she looked like her mother and had the same spirit, why wouldn't he want her? If he wanted her mother, there was no option but for him to want her.

"How close are you?" He asked.

"I wish that he was my father." She said. "To know that his kindness is also my own. To know his courage is mine as well."

If anything was going on between them, she did not seem to know of it. How she spoke it made him feel her innocence. If she loved him, it was like her father, seeing in him what she wanted in herself. "If he was, you would not be here."

"I may." She said. "He has sons, and I am but a daughter. I could have come as a healer to aid him and his men. I just would not have been married to you. Rosalyn would."

"Would you prefer it?" He asked.

She sighed. "I don't know. But my life would have been quite different."

"How?" He asked.

"Well, I would have a father who loves me. Perhaps my mother would have survived birthing me. Perhaps I would have had both my parents, and two younger brothers that I loved and who loved me in turn." She sighed. "Surely you could understand how tempting that would be to have. But it would never be. We cannot change the past. I'm sure we both would like to change some things."

"What do you think I would change?" He asked her.

"Well, your family would not have split up." She said. "You would have stayed together, in your home. At Winterfell."

"I wish that were in my power." He said. "None of it was."

"If it were none of us would be where we are. We don't choose our lives, we just live them."

"That we do." He watched his wife. She was bright, educated, and honest. Very honest with him. With everyone from what he could see. In her own words she was insolent to his mother. She said she wished her father was not her own, even if it would mean she was from a lower house. She admitted that all she wanted was to be loved. She did not care who loved her, just that she was loved by someone. And she was loved here by Lord Vincent.

A twinkling thought in the back of his mind wondered if she would ever let him be the one to love her.

But he could also see in her eyes that she would not betray him. Whatever happens, she would not go back on her words. She would be the lady she is and stand beside him. She would not have another man, not while he was alive. She would have his children and raise them well. But she would also fight him. A part of him dreaded the moment he would send her to Winterfell to have their child, the other part of him could not wait for it. He wanted to see if she would fight him. He wanted to see what she would demand from him in return.

He wanted her to demand something of him, even if it was only to prove that she could trust him with everything she trusted her lord with.

XXXXX

"Your husband does not like me." Vince said outside the medical tent as Belle washed blood off her hands. There was a battle she had sent her husband off to, while some of the Frey forces stayed behind to protect their own camp. Vince stayed as Belle's guard. He told her this happily at sunrise, wishing to protect the woman who was the reason he agreed to go to war for.

"What makes you say so?"

"He all but told me. He is convinced that I want you to be my lover." He said this like it was a joke and with a roll of his eyes.

"I told him that you were like my father. Apparently he does not believe me." Belle said, putting it in the back of her mind to bring up when they are both safe and she is willing to have that argument. "He may be cross because he sent his mother to negotiate with the Baratheons."

"That may be true. I think he does believe you though. That's what he said to me anyway. He just doesn't trust me."

"Then my husband does not understand." She said "And I will make him understand."

"You know, your mother got the same tone when she was cross with someone." Vince told her, smiling like this was all a great joke. "Don't be too hard on the boy. Your young king has a lot on his mind, but maybe he should not worry about his pretty young wife so much."

"No, he should not." Belle agreed. "And he shall have a tongue lashing for it later. But now he is fighting in a battle, and afterwards I will stitch him up."

"So when we get to Riverrun, then." Vince said. "I know you well enough for that."

"That is right, you do. But for now I have more wounded than healthy men needing help." Belle said. "I have to do my duty."

XXXXX

Belle heard that they caught the Kingslayer, though she wasn't going to see the commotion over it. She had men bleeding to death. She had wounds to stitch. She had bones to set. She stayed away from doing the amputations, knowing her strength was not the greatest there. Her talents could be used elsewhere. She tried to ignore the screams of dying men around her and focus on what she was doing. About her needle going through skin. About the bandage soaking up the blood, and keeping pressure as she tied it tight enough to keep the pressure, but not tight enough to cut off circulation.

"Your husband is sending for you." Said the man who walked in on them on their wedding night. She did not like him, even if it was for that sole reason.

"Is he hurt?" She asked as she stitched up a cut that went from the man's shoulder his chest. He had been unconscious since she had gotten to him.

"Not badly." The man said.

"Is he in our tent?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Then I will go to him after I have finished with this man." She said.

"He wants you now." The man said. "The king has sent for you."

"And the queen has told you to wait, Theon Greyjoy." Belle told him. "It will not take me long to finish. But you are in the way, if you must wait, wait outside, though I do know where my tent is." She did not look up from her work as she said this. She did not stop her work, even though she heard him huff behind her.

"Stubborn woman."

"That is Queen to you, ser." She said. She was not in the mood to deal with this today. Any of it. She was already upset over many things, including watching the men who could not be helped around her die.

But she finished the stitches, and bandaged him the best she could before leaving her wounded, and doing as her husband had asked, and his friend demanded. She found the man outside, and he walked beside her to her tent. She used her apron to rub the blood she could off her hands. She found her husband sitting in a chair, a slash down from his shoulder to his arm. She was just happy his was not his sword arm.

"Not hurt badly?" She said to Theon Greyjoy, sarcasm biting into her tone. "Next time I will know not to believe what you say. Fetch some boiled water."

"I am not a servant." He said.

"You will do as your queen demands." She told him. "Unless you would like your friend to continue bleeding until a fever takes hold."

"Theon, just do as she asks." The King said, sounding very tired.

The man left, not looking very happy about it.

Belle went to her personal supplies, pulling out herbs and tinctures to stay off infection and to sooth the angry skin. She pulled out a needle and thread, and bandages. She was heating the needle over a candle when Theon returned with the boiled water. They had a vat of it outside the medical tent. He put it on the table beside her.

"Anything else your grace?" He asked.

"No, you may leave." She told him, though she did not look at him. She could hear him leave. She took a skin and smelled what was inside. Wine. She gave it to her husband's good arm. "Drink. It will make it hurt less when I stitch you up."

"I have been stitched up before." He said, though he drank.

"I don't want to hurt you more than I have to." She said softly, adding the herbs and tinctures to the water before soaking a cloth in it and carefully cleaning her husband's wound.

"I've never seen you open that chest before."

"You haven't been hurt before." She replied. "That's what I brought it for."

"Did you always plan to heal me?" He asked. "What if you hated me?"

"I could have never hated you." She told him softly, trying to ignore that he flinched under her touch, even though he tried not to. "I knew that from our wedding night. I also knew you would get injured at some point. I just needed to be prepared."

"But if you had hated me?"

"I don't want to be the reason of a death. I would not kill you." She told him.

"Are you sure?"

"I would only kill if my life was at stake." She knew this as a fact, but he didn't need to know that. "I don't want to die."

"Does anyone?"

"You would be surprised." Belle sighed, as she kept cleaning the wound, before taking a needle and holding it over a candle to heat it, before letting it cool and threading it. "Keep drinking. I only wish we had something stronger. This is not worth milk of the poppy. I only have so much of it." She paused, poising her hand on one end of the cut. "Stay still."

"I will." He said, bracing himself in the chair. "Go on."

And she did, whispering "I'm sorry's" over him as she worked her way down his arm. He did not say a word, nor did he move. He stayed scarily still to her. Most of the men she sewed up at least flinched. At least looked away. But Robb looked at her face as she sewed his skin back together. She then cleaned around the wound and wrapped him in bandages.

She then cleaned his face, and the small wounds on it. A split lip. A cut on his forehead. After she cleaned them, she kissed them, and then held him to her. "I am so happy you are alright. I would have come sooner if I had known it was more than a split lip."

"Come here." He said, pulling her with his good arm into his lap. She sat on his lap, her hand reaching up to stroke his cheekbone.

"Are you okay?" She whispered. "Other than the cut. Other than the bruises and the scratches."

He nodded. "I'm fine."

"I'll believe that for now." She said softly. "Until you are ready to tell me." She paused. "Do you have to meet with your lords?"

He nodded. "Decide if there is anything to be done with Kingslayer yet. Hopefully my mother will return with good news from the Baratheons."

"When must you go?" Belle asked. "When will she return?"

"I can wait a moment." He said, pulling her to him and smelling her hair. Smelling the herbs she used in her remedies. Smelling the peppermint she used on him.

"I'll stay with you until then, if that is alright." She said. "I'm happy you are safe."

"Me too." He said. "Me too.

 **A/N: Well! I got actually 11 reviews, so I want to thank you all! If I get another 10 I'll update on Sunday after the finale. I still haven't seen the last episode, though, so no spoilers. I blame working every day and being exhausted. I would update on Saturday, but it's LGBT+ Pride in my city and I took a day off to go and volunteer and then go to the after party since I'm old enough this year.** **Woo! I have to have some fun this summer.**

 **As always, a special thanks to ptl4ever419, HPuni101, ZabuzasGirl, darkwolf76, emmettismymonkeyman, Cypress98, NicoleR85, amroberts17, CasterGirl123, xxjoxx, and kelly112.**

 **Please review!**


	7. Journey

After Robb had left, Belle had gone back to the medical tent and spent until dawn tending to the soldiers' wounds. She did not know what to do about her husband hating her closest friend here. She would take issue with it later, after her husband had rested and recovered. She knew it would be a while before that was to happen. At least when they reached Riverrun.

When she got back to the tent, she found her husband getting dressed again to head out.

"Is it time already?" She asked.

"Did you even get any sleep last night?" He replied.

She shook her head. "I may pass out the moment we make camp. If not before." She tried to smile like it was a joke, but it fell quickly.

"Will you be alright to ride?" He asked her.

"I'll be fine." She told him. "Let me just wash up a bit. Get the blood off me." That was all she could smell. The metallic scent all over her. The smell of death all over her. She looked at him, using the arm she stitched up the night before. "If you tear your stitches you will have me to fear, Robb. Stop using that arm."

He smiled at his exhausted wife, whose hands shook and who just wanted to get the blood off her skin. Off her dress. He watched as she stripped down to nakedness, and used the lukewarm water in the basin to wash the blood off her skin. After she did that, she put on a shift and brushed out her hair before braiding it and tying it into a bun on the back of her head for a day of riding.

"You're not alright." He said, stilling her hands with one of his. "You need to rest."

She smiled sadly. "There is no time. I'll be fine, truly. I'll be fine. I will just sleep the moment our tent is up."

"Stay close to me today." He said. "I'll watch out for you."

"As long as you don't rip your stitches while you're doing it." She said, a hint of humor in her voice. "I will stay close to you today."

He kissed her hands. "Thank you."

She leaned against his shoulder, letting herself put some of her weight on her husband. She wanted to find some bit of comfort. Some bit of rest. Her feet ached. Her head ached. She could not keep her hands from shaking. She felt like she was going to vomit though she hadn't eaten anything all the day before. She knew what this was. She was exhausted. What she wouldn't give for a bath and somewhere to sleep. What she wouldn't give to just find peace for a moment and close her eyes without seeing the fates of the men who did not make it through the night.

She felt his arm go around her, holding her to him. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

She shook her head, a small, slow movement that spoke to her exhaustion. "Let us just go. Let us get closer to that castle with a bath and a bed."

He kissed the side of her head. "As you wish."

XXXXXX

"You don't look well." Lady Catelyn told her as she rode beside her son's wife as they moved camp. Belle was pale, her hair messily done, her eyes were glassy and had a thousand mile stare. Her reigns were held loose in her hand, her other hand gripping her saddle to help her stay on.

"I was trying to save soldiers all night." She said, her voice not all the way there, though she looked like she was trying her best to be. Her reigns were loose in her fingers. One of her hands were braced on the saddle to help keep herself up. She didn't know how to help herself, let alone hold a conversation in this state.

"I saw your stitches on my son." She said. "They are very well done."

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Do you care for my son?" She asked.

"Yes." She was too tired to tip-toe around anything. She was too tired to lie. She just told the older woman the truth.

"I can tell." She said. "I guess that is better than I had hoped for. I guess you are better than I had hoped for when your father said you were the price to cross the bridge."

Belle stayed silent.

"My son made a good choice, even though he did not know it yet." She said. "You could survive the North."

"If we survived my father, I am sure all my sisters could." She said.

Now it was Lady Catelyn's turn to pause. What had she gone through in her own father's house? What had all her sisters gone through? It was known that Walder Frey did not care much for his children, but he should have seen the potential in the one Catelyn had before her. Perhaps if she had been nurtured she would have gone far, even without this war.

"Robb told me that you kept me in his options because I had spirit. Is that the truth?" It had been itching in the back of her mind since she was told this. "I thought it was insolence."

"You knew what your father would have done if you had offended me, yet you did it anyway." She said. "You not only challenged me, but you also disobeyed your father. Robb is still young, he will need someone to argue against him when he makes a mistake. He needs someone to call him out on it."

Belle's eyebrows raised before lowering them again. Lady Catelyn did not know how right she was. Belle was going to stand against her husband and tell him that he is wrong. Though she was sure it was not nearly as important as what Lady Catelyn wanted her to use her power for. But she would not let anyone, not even her husband doubt her honor, or the honor of her friend.

She would not ask him to care for her. He found comfort in her body. He asked her of her talents to heal him, both of which she agreed to. She trusted and cared for him. All that she wanted in return was his trust. Not be seen as his innocent little wife, but as someone who is worthy of trust. Was that so much to ask?

"Robb better have your tent be the first one up. You need rest. You are practically dead on your horse. When was the last time you slept?" Lady Catelyn asked.

"I woke up yesterday before dawn. Before the battle…to prepare for the casualties." Belle told her.

"How are you your father's child? You do not have a drop of him in you." Lady Catelyn said. "You're kind. Your father would have never stayed up all night to help wounded men."

"I have been told I am solely like my mother."

"And who was she?"

"Her name was Katharina. My father never told me of her and my sisters were too young to remember much. Lord Vincent is the only one who knew her well. He has been telling me stories."

"Such as?"

"She was a healer too."

"Do you find comfort in that?"

"I find comfort in knowing I am nothing like my father."

"Funny enough, I find comfort in that as well."

XXXXXXX

Belle was led to her tent by Lady Catelyn, who at first put her in a chair to brush out her hair and braid it for her. She helped the girl with her shaking hands out of her dress, and tucked her into bed in her shift. She felt like she did with her daughters when they were with her. A part of her felt good to be mothering a girl, especially one who did not seem to ever be mothered before.

"Thank you." She whispered, as Catelyn pulled the blankets around her.

"You are welcome." She said softly. "Get some sleep." But she heard the slow breaths of the sleeping girl, and she knew she was going to be unconscious until dawn. The girl needed it. She looked so young all day. Her face was all big silver eyes and pouting pink lips. She looked on the verge of tears all day though she did not shed one.

Catelyn wondered how Sansa was faring in King's Landing. She was a lady since she was three. Would she be able to use that to survive? All she wanted were her daughters back in her arms. And Arya? What of her, the girl who wanted to be a knight. She was a fighter while Sansa would try to play along. She did not know which would hurt her girls more there. She feared for them.

But the thought of her daughters and saw Belle before her. What would her mother say if she were still alive? Would she fear for her daughter like Catelyn feared for hers? To be married to a man she had never met before as the price to cross a bridge. There was a difference between allying houses and being used as a price. Catelyn feared for her daughters the moment they left, and she thought they would be safe with their father. She could only imagine what Belle's mother would feel since her daughter went to war with a husband she met the day of their wedding, and no allies to be seen.

Well, only one.

Yes, Catelyn had noticed the Lord who looked after the blonde girl. The lord who looked at her like Ned would sometimes look at their daughters, like all he wanted to do was see them safely through life. He looked at Belle like Catelyn's father used to look at her when he was proud of her. Belle may hate her father, but this man was just like a father to her. At least the girl had that here.

Catelyn could only hopelessly wish her daughters had the same. She knew they did not. She would have to change that.

XXXXXX

"The Kingslayer is gone?" Those were the words that woke her in the morning. Angry words from her husband at the mouth of their tent before she heard him and others move away.

She would not get any more sleep after that.

 **A/N: I hope this answers any questions about Vince (because of Catelyn's thoughts). He is a good guy. He just wants to see Belle happy and cared for, unlike her mother was.**

 **Thank you to ZabuzasGirl, timigaf, ptl4ever419, darkwolf76, HPuni101, Natalie, Scout out, Beade71, NicoleR85, xxjoxx, HermioneandMarcus, Soccer-Bitch, and guests! Ya'll are who keep me writing and updating!**

 **Please review!**


	8. Riverrun

Belle could see the castle in the distance, and that was when she could almost feel the bath she had been aching for. She could feel the feather bed under her back. She ached for it. She had not seen Catelyn all day, and her husband had barely spoken to her. She found out from Vince why. Catelyn was going to trade the Kingslayer for her daughters. Belle knew the woman was desperate for the safety of her daughters. She could not find it in her heart to be mad at her for it.

"You look like you've seen the sun for the first time after a long winter." Vince told her, she could hear the laughter in his voice though her eyes did not leave the castle.

"I get a real bath and a feather bed tonight." She told him. "Being married to the King in the North has it's advantages."

"You mean being Queen in the North." He said.

She could not quite see it herself. "I don't know if I am ready for that title yet. Even if the men use it."

"It may only make things more dangerous for you." He said. "I'll keep you safe."

"I know you will." She said softly.

"I'll take you to the Free Cities if I have to." He told her.

She laughed, more stressed than actually finding humor in his comment. "It won't come to that hopefully."

"Hopefully." He said. "Your husband is making good decisions so far. He hasn't lost a battle. We can only hope he keeps on winning and gaining soldiers."

"You mean hopefully his grandfather will give him more swords. That my father may give him more swords."

"And men to wield them."

"Well, that is always needed." She said. "My gods. I hope we survive this. I want to survive this."

"And go to the North with your husband?"

"Well, yes." She said. "He said I could have Jane. That I can free her from our father too if he allows it. Which he will when I ask. He will think I am trying to get her a better position, much like I was able to have. Or that is how I will sell it, and how I will ask my husband to sell it."

"So you will not be alone up there."

"Hopefully not. Hopefully I will also have children, and my husband's family. They're kind. Kinder than I dare hope for."

"How?" He asked.

"When I did not sleep because I was treating dying men I had to ride the next day."

"I remember. I was scared you would fall off your horse. I would have been beside you if you weren't between your husband and his mother."

"Yes." She said. "But after our tent was up, she took me in there and brushed and braided my hair. She helped me get out of my dress and she tucked me into bed." She paused. "I don't remember anyone doing that for me other than Jane, and that was when we were getting ready for bed together. I have never had someone take care of me like that."

He looked at her sadly. "If your mother was alive she would have. She loved you."

"I hope so." She said. "You would know better than I, I guess."

"She loved you." He told her. "Don't doubt that. I will say it every day if I must get it into your head."

"Then you must." She said. "Because that means that you will not leave my side."

"As my queen commands." He said. "Have you spoken to him?"

"No." Belle said. "But I have a feeling he will not speak to me either. He did not last night when we were alone."

"What happened last night?" He asked.

Belle looked at him. Almost a dead eyed stare trying to convey her meaning without speaking the words. At least not where they could be overheard.

"Ah, I see." He said. "And he said nothing?"

"Nothing besides the usual, which, therefor, is nothing." Belle told him, before she lowered her voice even more. Vince could barely hear her utter the words. "I'm scared for him. I'm scared for Lady Cat too."

"Have courage, sweet girl." He told her. "You are too kind for your own good sometimes."

"If that were the only flaw you see in me I will gladly take it." She told him. "I know her, she must have had good reason."

"A very good one. She wanted her daughters returned safely." Vince told her. "Your mother would have done the same twice as quickly."

Belle looked down. "I hope I will not have to make these choice for the wellbeing of my children."

"I will do everything in my power to make sure of it." Vince told her.

"I know." Belle said. "But perhaps you are too kind for your own good. Putting my wellbeing above your own. Thinking of me before your family."

"My sons are grown. My wife knows some of what you have gone through. I have cared for them over the years, perhaps you are the one that needs caring for."

"And you do not?"

"You do care for me, Belle. You just do not understand how."

"Then tell me."

"You keep your mother alive." He told her. "You have a goodness inside you that I have rarely seen. You have not allowed your father's household or your experiences make you hard. You remind me of the innocence in this world, which there is a scarce amount of. Even less after this war."

"I am hardly innocent."

"One day you will understand." He said. "I just hope you retain your kindness through it."

"I promise you that I will." She told him.

XXXXXXXX

Belle expressed her wish of seeing to the men after they had met with Robb's uncle and grandfather. She was not looking forward to seeing the first. She knew that she had been offered to him. Rejected, but she was still offered to him two years previous when she no longer could hide her moon blood.

But she stood by her husband, curtseying when she was introduced, but staying quiet otherwise. His grandfather was not there. He was too ill, Edmure Tully had told them. She had other things on her mind. Specifically the men she had to treat. She also wanted to do what she had done every night and every morning since Robb had been wounded. She wanted to clean and redress his stitches. She wanted to check for a sign of infection and that he was healing well and properly. All seemed well so far, but she was worried. She was always worried.

So when Edmure Tully offered to show her to her rooms, she smiled politely and again spoke her wish of seeing her men before allowing herself to get what she wanted. She bowed before departing, servants opening doors for her as she left. Vince waiting for her outside with a chest of her supplies in hand.

"How was meeting more of your husband's family?" He asked.

"I was offered to his uncle two years ago." She told him. "He looks like he's kicking himself right now. So I'm going to go make sure my stitches and bandages are still in place and then I'm going to ask a servant where my husband and I are staying while we are here."

"Wonderful plan, Belle." He said, looking like he was trying not to laugh. "I do wish you all the luck in the world with it."

"Do you think that it will not work out as I have planned? They have war councils to have, banner men to call. I only stitch wounds. And after I will wash the blood off my skin with warm water instead of cold."

"Such a luxury." He said. "This way." He gestured to their left. She followed his directions to the tent set up for the injured.

"I have been waiting." Called one soldier she had healed more than she would like to.

"Patience is a virtue, James." She told him.

"I'm afraid I do not have many virtues, my lady." He said.

"Did you rip your stitches?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Well, take off your shirt then. This will hurt and we both know it is your fault that it must."

"Are you saying the King does not rip his stitches?"

"He does not." She said. "And he heals quite fast unlike you. And he follows my instructions, unlike you."

"Well, I cannot help my clumsiness."

She cracked a smile. "Should I sew cushions to your clothing then? So that you might have something soft to land on?"

"It may be best." He told her.

"Funny man." She said, before reaching into the chest Vince had set beside her for her instruments. "I wonder if you will keep your humor when you have a fever."

"Nothing can shut me up, my lady." He told her.

She tried not to smile. "This is going to hurt."

"I know, I remember, ma'am."

XXXXX

Belle soaked in the bath, letting her head lean against the edge and the heat soak into her bones. This was better than she imagined with a larger bath tub than she thought she would have by the fire with steaming hot water. With the hunk of soap she had ran over herself again and again until she felt thoroughly clean. Her hair was wet and clean, and she could not wait for it to dry so she could brush it into the golden curtain she missed having swing around her.

She heard the door open. She knew it was one of two people. A maid, or her husband, either way, she was going to enjoy her bath. It wasn't until she heard clothes falling to the ground that she knew it was her husband.

"It has been a very long day." He said, sounding as tired as he looked. "We are to stay here until my grandfather has passed on."

"I'm sorry for your grandfather."

"I barely know him." He told her. "But thank you."

"And no matter how long of a day it is, at least we have a feather bed to sleep in." She said, opening her eyes and lifting her head to see her husband beside her. She lifted a food and nudged his thigh. "Care to join me?"

"I would love to." He said, pulling his shirt over his head.

"But first we need to talk." She told him, her legs moving to block his entrance into the tub. Her ankles crossed as the rested on the side. Her skin glistening in the water, and looking gold in the firelight.

"About?"

"Well, I heard you don't like Vince." She said.

"And?"

"And it will not stop me from seeing him." She told him. "He is my only friend here. Do not tell me to stay away from him or him to stay away from me. Not even a king's command would change it."

"Nor a husband's." He stated.

She shook her head slowly. "Nor a husband's."

"He doesn't want to be your friend."

"No, you're right, he wants to be my father." Belle told him. "And he's acting like one much better than my own. He always has. If he wanted me, he would have had me by now. He does not." She laid her head back. "As if I would dare have an affair. My head would be on a spike even if you were not the one to order it. I know I need to give you an heir and not a bastard."

"How are you so sure that he does not want you?" He said.

"Because we have a long history. I know what it looks like to have a man want me. He does not have it." Belle told him. "And I trust him with my life. He has kept me safe since I can remember."

"I don't trust him." He said.

"But I do." Belle said. "He does nothing but be a friend to me. And I try to be a friend to him."

"But I don't trust him."

"Do you trust me?" She asked. "I have done nothing to make you doubt me. If you can't trust him, trust me."

"What if something happens?"

"Nothing will." She told him. "I promise you. If something does you will be the first to know. I will tell you whatever you want to know."

"Why do you trust him so much?" He asked.

"Because of our shared history. I'm not ready to tell you the story, but to put it simply he saved me." She told him.

"Are you ever going to tell me that story?"

"When you need to know it." She told him. "It's not a pretty story."

"Not many stories are." He told her.

"Isn't that the truth." She moved her legs. "All right I am done."

He kept getting undressed. "I would like to give my side."

"Then give it." She told him.

He did not speak until he was in the tub across from her, their legs touching each other. "I don't like that you prefer his company over mine. I will not be second best for my wife's affections."

And then something in her head clicked. "Are you jealous?"

"So?"

She smiled, almost as if she could not believe it. "Well, of all the things I saw coming that was not one of them."

"What?"

"You like me?"

"You thought I didn't?" He asked.

"Well, I thought you were being kind to me." She told him. "I didn't dare believe you actually liked me." Her eyes got a far-away look as she stared into nothingness.

"It's not obvious?" He said, his eyes searching her face. "Wait, are you just being kind to me then?"

Her eyes snapped back to him. "No, I like you. I thought that obvious. Can you just give me a moment please? I'm still catching up with you."

He nodded, thoroughly confused by his wife. But her surprise was clear on her face. He could see the slight upturn of her lips that he took for a smile. He could feel her stillness in the water. The only thing he saw move was her chest as it rose and fell with her slow breaths. Before he knew it, though she was coming towards him, her hands on either side of his face as she brought her lips to his, her body laying over his in the water.

His arms wrapped around her back automatically, holding her to him until she pulled away.

"You like me." She said, a smile on her face and her eyes flicking over his features. Like she was seeing something new.

"I do." He said.

"I like you too." She kissed him again.

XXXXXX

They fell on the bed, their skin still damp from the bath. In the firelight their skins glowed bronze. His hair glowed wet, and hers glowed gold. She couldn't stop touching him. When she moved so she was on top of him, straddling his hips, she pushed him down.

"You asked to see me. Let me see you." She said. Her fingers trailed down his chest, scratching him lightly and careful not to hit his stitches, which was healing very nicely.

His hands ran from her knees to her hips and back again. "As you wish."

She took his hands and held hers against them, measuring them against each other. Her fingers barely made it passed his first knuckle. "Am I so much smaller than you?" She asked, entwining their fingers.

"Yes." He said. "At least I know I can throw you over my shoulder if something happens."

She frowned. "And what would condone that behavior, Robb?"

"It's taking you too long to get to bed." He said.

She smiled slightly. "Well, that is not so bad. There best not be witnesses, Robb Stark."

"Oh, never." He said. "I will save it for a very special occasion."

"I look forward to it." She said, leaning down to kiss him. Her hips ground against him. She pressed his hands into the mattress. He tried to turn her onto he back, but she pressed him harder into the mattress. "I told you to rest, my husband, do you not remember?"

"Does that mean I do not get to be with my wife tonight?" He asked.

"I never said that." She said, her right hand leaving his and trailing down his body before raising her hips and guiding him into her. She slowly lowered herself over him, letting out a soft moan.

His free hand moved to her hip. "Gods, woman." He groaned.

She took that as a good sign. She moved above him, rolling her hips to let some of him slip out of her, before surrounding him again. She closed her eyes, letting herself just feel, and it felt good. Especially when she ground herself against him. The friction between them. The feel of his hand on her hip, helping guide her movements. How she moved her hand to his chest to keep him laying down as he strained to sit up, wanting to feel every inch of her body against his, while she just wanted to feel where they connected.

From her movements she could feel something building in her lower abdomen. Almost like a little ball of energy that would burst. She wanted it to burst. She kept moving, her lips parting when she let out a soft cry, and then another, and then another.

Robb rather liked how his wife looked and felt hovering on him. The strong hand on his chest reminded him that he was hers in this moment, if not most of the time. He was hers to do with what she liked. Her plaything, as she once put it. But there she was, with her tits bouncing with her movements. Her pink lips slightly parted with the corners turned up. Her eyes blinking slowly before returning to his stare.

Then the ball in Belle's belly burst, and she let out a loud cry. Her inner walls fluttered, as if trying to pull him deeper inside him. The arm on his chest became weaker, and Robb took that opportunity to press their chests together, and kiss her. She kept a hand on his shoulder, trying to keep it still. Even in her pleasure reminding him of the pain he would feel if he ripped those stitches she gave him.

She still moved over him, breaking away from the kiss so she could breathe. His lips only moved to her neck. She let her head fall back, her damp hair brushing over his thighs, leaving droplets where her hair touched. Her nails dug into his shoulders and back. She felt relaxed, like her body was floating on a cloud as she moved over him.

His release followed hers, with a groan and his teeth sinking into her shoulder. And she kept moving until he slipped out of her, and she pushed him back onto his back, hovering over him as they kissed again.

"Good?" She whispered against his lips.

"You are perfect." He whispered back, kissing her again.

She had never been called that before.

XXXXXXX

Belle awoke the next morning with a start. She was having a nightmare—no a memory. A memory of the worst day of her life. Of a body on top of her. Of a dagger in his heart. Unable to get out from under him. Waiting to be found by a servant who would bring her to her father and tell him of what she did. That she had killed her very own brother.

The next thing she realized was that her moon blood had come. She had not followed through on her promise. She did not have an heir in her belly.

 **A/N: So with this chapter I have a little snippet of the whole "I like you" scene but in modern vernacular, or kind of how my friends and I deal with happy surprises. Enjoy!**

 **"** You're jealous."

"So?"

"Bruh, I did not see that one coming." She said, looking taken aback. Like someone had slapped her, or kissed her without warning.

"What?"

"You like me. Like, you actually like me. It's been like three weeks and you like me." She was smiling now, her eyes looking straight through him. He could see that she was thinking.

"You didn't know?"

"Naw, bruh." She said. "I thought you were just being nice."

"You thought I was just being nice? Wait? Are you just being nice to me?"

"Naw. I like you. I mean, if I didn't I wouldn't so worried about you all the time." She said. "But like, can you give me two seconds to get on your level real quick? I'm still lagging behind."

"All right?" He said this like it was a question.

"Thanks, bruh." She went back to staring off into space.

 **Hope y'all enjoyed that.**

 **As always thank you to my reviewers ZabuzasGirl, HPuni101, Darkwolf76, Boramir, Soccer-Bitch, ptl4ever419, NicoleR85, CasterGirl123, Scout out, timijaf, jean d'arc, xxjoxx, HermioneandMarcus, BlissTenebris, and chibichibi98. Ya'll are all amazing and keep me writing!**

 **Please review!**

 **Kat**


	9. A Good Man

Belle was walking through the medical tent, making sure all the soldiers were as well taken care of as possible. It was a ritual daily. She would go in the morning, and again in the evening. All she wanted was for all of them to be well for the next battle. To help her husband get a bit closer to getting his sisters. To get closer to overtake most of Westeros so for peace the Lannisters and Baratheons would give him what he wanted.

But all she could think about was if it was solely taking back the North, the war would be finished by now.

"When I heard my nephew was married to a Frey I did not think you would be as beautiful as you are." Edmure said from behind her, causing her to jump.

She turned around quickly. "Is there a compliment in there somewhere? Because I promise you I mostly heard insult."

"I meant it as a compliment." He told her.

"Well then." She turned back and continued her walk to one patient to check on the stitches on his side and redress the wound if necessary. She could hear his footsteps as he followed her.

"Belle, you must know that your father did offer you to me."

"And good thing you refused." She told him, coming to the patient's bed and felt his forehead for a fever. There was a bit of warmth to his skin, but she wasn't sure if it was because her hands were cold or not. "Otherwise I would not have married Robb." She looked over her patient. "May I look at your wound?"

"Of course, my queen." He said.

Edmure waited to speak until she was finished cleaning the wound again, and wrapping the man in bandages all while the man thanked his queen, saying he was not worthy of her service. Belle never knew what to say to that, other than telling him that his service more than warranted it.

"Did you know that you were offered to me?" He asked as they walked towards the exit of the tent.

"My elder sisters were offered to you first. Of course I would be next on the list as the next eldest. Were you offered Grace as well three moons ago? She is only thirteen. If you were, I am happy you refused her. She is still so young."

"I did."

Then Belle thought of something. She could save Jane by bringing her to Winterfell. If she found out Edmure Tully was a good man, or a good enough man, she could save her other elder sister as well.

"That is good to know. Thank you, Sir." She said. "She was far too trusting with the wrong people, but she is young, and hopefully she will learn."

"Are you close with your family?"

"With my two elder sisters only." Belle told him. "The one closest to my age is everything to me. After the war I am to send for her to come to Winterfell with me."

"My nephew must care for you, then."

"He does, and I him." Belle told his uncle. "Of course, I think he knows what it is like to have a family that is loving, while I only have my two elder sisters."

"That he does. Cat was always good at that." He told her. "She was here when Robb was born."

"Was he a good child?" She asked. She couldn't help but smile. "Or a terror to not only his family, but the servants as well?"

"I only knew him as an infant. He was small and rarely cried, though it did not matter. Cat would not put him down."

She had figured as much, with her husband the way he was, how could he not have been good from birth? Belle's smile widened, wondering if she would be like that when she had a child. She touched her stomach, wondering if one was inside her yet. "That is a sweet story, my lord. I can only hope that I will be as good of a mother as your sister."

"And will you be a mother soon?" He asked, glancing down at her stomach."

She had started her courses that morning. Her hand covered her stomach. "Time will tell. I am sure I shall tell my husband before anyone else."

He nodded once. "Understandable."

"I do have a question, my lord." She said, stepping closer to him, as though she was scared someone would overhear.

"Yes?"

"If you knew I was beautiful, and by more than my father's word, would you have said yes to him? Or would you have met me, tried to bed me, and then leave me behind?"

His eyes widened at her frankness. He opened his mouth once before closing it, clearing his throat, and then speaking. "I would like to think not, your grace."

"But you do not know. Surely you would have wanted someone with better blood." She concluded. "Thank you, my lord, for your honesty." She curtsied, before leaving him standing there, quite confused on what to make of his nephew's wife. He was also unsure of what to make of her comments and questions. Was she always this direct? Did it annoy his nephew if she was? He wondered if it would get annoying or if it would make things easier. He wondered if any of her sisters were the same.

XXXXXXX

"Do you still pray?" Lord Vincent asked in a quiet whisper as they walked through the godswood.

"No." She whispered back. "But it is always peaceful here. Though I do not pray does not mean I cannot take from it what I need."

"How long has it been?"

"Nearly five years." She told him, looking at him, watching him do the math.

"I wish it had not effected you so."

"'I came to fix your broken window.' He had told me." She whispered, stopping her steps and closing her eyes. "'Why was a servant not sent? Why not someone with experience with glass and metal?' I had asked."

"You don't need to relive it."

She opened her eyes. "I remember it all. Mostly I remember how heavy he was on me. Especially when he was dead with my dagger in his heart." She whispered so softly that Vince could barely hear.

He embraced her, holding her tightly to him, resting his chin on the top of her head. She let herself be comforted by his warmth.

"I dreamt of it last night." She said. "It has been in the back of my mind all day. I almost screamed when my own husband put his arm around me when I did not expect it."

"Perhaps you should tell him." He whispered. "So he knows better than to touch you if you don't see it coming."

"I'll think about it." She muttered.

"Oh, and have I told you that your mother loved you today?"

"No."

"Well there you go." He said. "Your mother loved you."

Her lips turned up slightly, though she said nothing. She leaned against him, closing her eyes. She could hear the rustling leaves around her. She could feel the wind on her back, making her skirts flutter in the breeze and press against the back of her legs. Her hair was fluttering around them, getting in her face as well as his. All she wanted was a moment without pain. A moment without thinking of all the bad things that had happened around her.

"You're going to be all right." He told her. "You've always been good at surviving."

But she knew she wasn't. She would not survived her fathers household without him and Jane. She would not survive this war without the kindest of her husband and his family as well as Vince. She did not see herself as strong at all. What she did know was that she was good at taking the next step, and that is exactly what she would do. She could save Jane. Now if she can only convince Edmure to save Rosalyn. Not that she was going to sell him on that point.

XXXXXX

The cramps in the front of Belle's lower belly got worse throughout the day, as they usually did. She retired very early, long before her husband would join her in bed. She had made herself a draught to ease the pain, and drank a few glasses of wine to help numb her more in hope that sleep would come. It did, until she felt the bed dip with her husband's weight. She knew it was Robb, even in her half asleep state. Wether it was the smell of him, or the fingertips that brushed hair away from her face, she knew it was him. Especially when he moved close to her on the bed, his arm wrapping around her, and his lips on her neck where her face was turned from him.

"I know you're awake." He whispered.

"How?"

"Your breathing gets deeper when you're asleep." He said, before kissing her neck again, his arm around her waist, before trailing down to her thigh.

"Not tonight." She whispered.

That was the first time she rejected him. He couldn't stop himself from asking, "why?"

"I do not think you would like to get blood all over you."

He was silent a moment, before it clicked in his head. She could almost hear him realize what she meant. "You're not pregnant."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's all right." He said. "Is that why you came up here so early?"

She nodded. "It hurts. According to my sister it is worse for me than them. They kept my drunk on wine at the Twins."

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked.

She smiled, and shook her head. "No. I will be fine in a few days."

"May I still hold you?" He asked.

"And that is something I doubt I will ever refuse." She said.

He wrapped his arm around her, kissing her shoulder. "Would it have been better if you were pregnant?"

"I don't know. I guess we will find out soon, hopefully." She sighed.

"You know that you would have to go to Winterfell." He said softly.

"I know." She whispered. "But you would have an heir."

"I have brothers for now. I have heirs." He said, wanting not to have his wife leave him after they have found this common ground. After they had gotten closer.

"Then I will not worry too much." She said, turning her head to kiss him lightly. "Goodnight, Robb."

"Goodnight, Belle."She cuddled into him, wanting to be as close to him as she could. She always felt better when she was held by someone. With Robb's strong arm around her, his warm body next to hers, she had not felt more safe in a long time. She had one thought in her head as she fell asleep, _so this is what it is like being married to a good man._

 ** _A/N:_ I am so sorry, I should have updated this over a week ago, but I suck. I'm just not in a good place right now and I've been working all the time. I honestly have a few more chapters already written. I'll try to update more often. I just need to reread them. So sorry to those out there waiting for PM's from me. I mean to reply, but I cannot bring myself to right now. I am so sorry. I could barely update this.**

 **As always thank you to my wonderful reviewers. You are the reason I update. You bring smiles to my face and words to my fingertips. You make these updates appear and the story be told. Thank you so much.**

 **Please review!**

 **Kat**


	10. Together

Belle wasn't surprised to find Grey Wind laying on the floor beside the bed when she noticed her husband was gone. The wolf was always around her when her husband was not. Her fear of the wolf had lessened over the month they had spent together, though she was always scared one day he would snap at her and take her hand.

But instead, she knew the wolf was there because of his claws scratching against the stone floor. All she did was roll over, and pull the blankets higher around her shoulders. And then her eyes snapped open. How long had she been sleeping? Usually Robb woke her up while he was getting ready. It was never on purpose, but he wasn't the quietest person in the world.

She scrambled out of bed, going to the window to peer through the curtains. The sun was already high in the sky. Everyone was awake but her. Why had no one awoken her?

She readied herself for her day quickly, braiding her hair over her shoulder, and making a draught to numb the pain between her hips and in her lower back. Then she went to the medical tent, but not before running into a maid in the hall. Grey Wind

"You're supposed to be in bed, your grace." She said, curtseying. She was a small girl, and younger than Belle as well as a few inches shorter.

"On what orders?" She asked.

"His grace, the king said you were ill." She said.

"I am feeling better, thank you." Belle told her, before continuing on her way to exit the castle. She smiled. It was sweet that her husband tried to let her rest. But she couldn't rest. Then her mind would have too much time to think, and she was not ready for that. She was not ready to think of the men who had died in her care, no matter how many she had saved. She was not ready to think of the war. She was not ready to think of how long the war was left. She did not want to think of what would happen if she did not produce an heir.

She passed one of the halls, hearing voices from within it.

"We need more men." A voice said.

Belle stopped, knowing she should not be listening it, but couldn't help but wanting to know more. Robb never spoke of the war with her. She got most of her information from Vince.

"And how do you plan to get these men?" Robb demanded. "Who has more men to give? Stannis Baratheon has claimed the Iron throne, along with Joffrey. All the houses are divided."

Belle closed her eyes. Her father surely had more men. Even if he only sent his bastards, there were still more men, even if it was only twenty. But she opened her eyes again and kept walking. She used to want to keep keep their tent, their room a haven from the war. Where they did not have to talk about it. She would break that tonight. She dreaded it.

But she could think about that later. She just wanted to make sure his men were healthy for the next battle. She wanted to do what she could to help him before she decided to hurt him. She did not even know if she was going to hurt him. She didn't know if he would get angry with her or what would happen. But she knew her father had more men than he had given. This is what her husband needed.

But she was always better at saying things when she had them written down.

On her way back from the medical tent, she asked if there was a study, and was shown to one almost immediately. She found parchment, a bottle of ink, and a quill. She began to write. She did not finish until she had written on both sides of the parchment. She waited for the ink to dry before bringing it to her rooms. All with Grey Wind at her heel.

She was scared. So scared. She did not want to die, but she knew that would be her fate if her husband did not win the war. Especially if there was an heir in her belly. And she did not want her husband to die. She wanted her children to have a father. To have him be the father. She wanted to have a child with his red hair and blue eyes, or with her hair and his eyes. She just wanted them to be theirs.

She never thought she would want to have a man like this. She never imagined wanting her husband. She never imagined wanting to spend time with her husband. But she did. She wanted them survive the war. She wanted to see his home. Their home. She wanted to raise their children with Jane's help. She wanted her sons to be good like their father. She wanted her girls not to live in fear of the men in their household. She did not want to live in fear the rest of her life.

XXXXXX

"Are you all right? May I come in" Catelyn asked, walking into the study Belle had been in for over an hour. She had barely left her father's side since they arrived. Belle knew she would have done the same for any of her sisters, even the ones she did not know well. She only wished her children would feel the same for her.

"I should ask the same of you." Belle said, laying down her quill and standing. "How is your father?"

"Delirious." She told her. "He thought me my sister. I cannot blame him, we do look alike. The Tully look, you know."

"I'm sorry." She said. "I cannot imagine how you feel. My heart goes to you."

Catelyn nodded. "Starks endure." She said softly. "But what are you doing?" She did not say this like the was demanding an answer, more like she wanted to know. She wanted a distraction.

"I'm afraid it will not take your mind off your hardships."

"Tell me anyway."

"When I was walking through the halls, I overheard one of Robb's councils. He needs more men. My father has more men, even if he only sends his countless bastards."

"Are you writing to him?" Catelyn asked.

"I will not send it. I know better than that." Belle said softly. "I just need to write down my reasonings and everything so I can show it to Robb. I know it is his decision, not mine."

"Do you both talk about the war often?" She asked.

"Never." Belle told her. "I did not want to make him deal with it all day only to keep me informed. I can find out enough elsewhere. All I am needed for is to treat his soldiers. I know he has not lost a battle. I know he fights well, and honorably. I know the Kingslayer was set free because you wish to trade him for your daughters. I know my husband is upset with you, but he won't speak to it with me."

"Do you blame me?" Catelyn asked.

"No." Belle told her. "Vince told me that my mother would have done the same for me. I can only imagine what I would have done to save someone I love. I can only imagine what I would do for my own child."

"Are you telling me what I want to hear?"

"I would not show you the disrespect." Belle told her. "But I do not know what I would do in your position. I will not throw stones at you, because one day I may be throwing those stones at myself. I will not throw stones at you because if I ever have a daughter I would protect her from every man in this world. Even if it was just me standing between them."

Catelyn watched her closely. "You say this from experience." She looked over the girl, pity in her blue eyes. She looked at Belle much like Robb did on their wedding night. She did not like it. "What happened to you in your father's castle?"

"Nothing I could not handle. Nothing I could not endure."

"And we Starks endure, do we not?" Catelyn asked. "Even if we only are one by marriage."

Belle closed her eyes, she could not help but smile. Catelyn had claimed her as one of them. "Thank you."

"Will you tell me, one day?" She asked. "We can protect you."

"Thank you." Belle said. "And I may."

"Did you ever know your mother?" Catelyn asked.

"No, my elder sister, Jane was the closest thing I had to one." Belle told her. "We used to dream of our mothers. Imagine what they would be like and how it would feel to have them brush our hair or kiss us goodnight."

"Then please know that if you would like a mother's opinion, I am here." Catelyn said. "I would not presume to ask that I be more."

"Thank you." Belle said. "And I will take you up on it." She paused. "Why are you so kind to me?"

"Because you are kind to me and my son. Because when you hear of a problem you want to help instead of wait in fear. Because I would hate for my daughters to grow up without a mother, and I would wish for them to have the protection of one, even if it cannot be me." Catelyn said.

"Then, I would like you to promise me something." Belle told her, stepping towards the ender woman.

"And what is it?"

"If I do not make it through childbirth, I am not pregnant now, but I may well be soon. Would you help raise my children—your grandchildren— with the honor and kindness your son has? Will you keep them safe for me?"

"You need not even ask. I would have done it anyway." Catelyn told her.

"Thank you." She said. "I know Robb will send me to Winterfell when I become pregnant."

"I know. It was my idea." Catelyn told her. "You will be with my younger sons, and with a loyal household. It would be the safest place for you and my son's heir."

"And then I must thank you for not sending me to my father." Belle told her.

"We both know it would not be a good place for you there." Catelyn told her. "I would not condemn you to it."

"I would have to cross the Trident though. And I would bring my sister with me to Winterfell."

"Which one?" Catelyn asked.

"Jane." She told the older woman. "Robb already said I could have her with me."

"You are close with her." Catelyn stated.

"She is all I have that is good in my family." Belle said. "Rosalyn too, but we were not as close. Jane and I shared a room, so we either had to hate each other, or love each other. And we love each other. I braided her hair when we met you."

"Instead of doing your own?" Catelyn said. "Did you hope I was going to choose her?"

"Honestly, yes." Belle said. "I knew I would not wait long to join her. She would send for me. I did not know if I could survive being married to someone I did not know. I did not know what kind of man your son was."

"Would you have changed anything you did?"

"Not at all." Belle told her. "Robb is far better than I dared hope. If I changed anything it may not have turned out this way."

"And you would not be writing a letter to your father to give to Robb." Catelyn said. "What do you think your father will ask for in return?"

"Does he not want his daughter to be queen?" Belle asked, before sighing. "I do not know. Another marriage perhaps."

"To whom?"

"I say Rosalyn and your brother. She's sweet and quiet. There is not a hateful bone in her body. Then the rest of your children are still free in case another alliance needs to be made."

"And is that all in the letter."

"And more." Belle told her. "What of Dorne?"

"Dorne?"

"Lannisters and Baratheons killed their princess and her children." Belle said. "They may want revenge. Even if they support us quietly, it is better than nothing. A hundred men. A thousand men. We would still have more numbers. Maybe all we need do is ask. Offer a marriage if all goes well."

"To whom?"

"Perhaps Robb's heir. Perhaps Robb's sister. Surely the betrothal to Joffrey has been ended. Or will be ended when all is done."

"It will be." Catelyn agreed. "What made you think of all of this?"

"The things people do for love." Belle told her. "I would kill anyone who laid a hand on my sister. I could only imagine what I would do if they raped her and then killed her and her children."

"How do you know they will feel the same way you do?"

"I don't, but there's no harm in asking." Belle said. "We have nothing to lose with them."

"And everything to gain." Catelyn said. "I am sure that ravens will be sent in the morning after you have spoken with your husband."

"I surely hope so." Belle whispered. "I do not like war. I do not want my husband to keep having to fight. I don't want to fear that if I have a child that they may not know their father."

Catelyn close her eyes, letting out a slow breath. "I hope the same, Belle."

"And Robb will forgive you." Belle told him. "The moment he sees his little sisters running for him."

"I surely hope so."

XXXXXXX

Belle waited for her husband in their room. Her legs were crossed, the letter sitting on her calves. A reminder that it would probably not be a pleasant night if he took this badly. But if she had a chance of helping, she had to do it. So she waited for her husband, wondering what she would do if he got mad at her. She hoped he would not. This was all between them, and his mother now, but she liked hearing what the other woman thought. She liked having another woman to talk to.

Her husband arrived to their room, and before even undressing he went to her, taking her face in his hands before kissing her. She kissed him back, her hands covering his until he pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers.

"It has been a long day, my Belle."

"I'm afraid it is not over yet, love." She whispered, taking her letter and pressing it to his palm. "I overheard your council this morning. I was wondering if we could talk about it. Or if you would at least read my thoughts."

He pulled away from her, unfolding the letter and reading the first words. "It's addressed to your father."

"Yet I have given to you." She told him. "I know better than to send it. On the other side is a letter to Dorne."

"Dorne?"

"The Lannister's and Baratheon's killed their princess, surely they would want revenge."

"They have no alliances with us."

"Maybe one day they may." Belle told him. "Maybe we can promise them something they might want."

"Which is?"

"For our child to marry one of their family. Promise them a son or daughter of their choosing as long as they have one of reasonable age for them." Belle said.

"And if they want a girl, and not the heir?" Robb asked, getting undressed. "How long until you will let her go to Dorne?"

"And if I have a child and we lose how long will it take for us all to be killed?" Belle replied, her voice breaking. She hid her face in her hands, looking down on her lap.

The room was silent for a moment, and when she looked up at him, he could see the tears on her cheeks.

"They will choose our son. They would want their princess to be queen. If they don't I will help our daughter hide her moon blood until she is ready." Belle told him, her words steady though so were the tears escaping her silver eyes.

It was the first time Robb had seen his wife cry. He did not know how to comfort her. So he just stood there, his jerkin half off, frozen in place. He had never seen her cry before in the month they had been together. Not in her exhaustion. Not after a battle watching men die. Not when he retuned to her after battle.

She did not want him to die. In fact, she was crying over the prospect of it. She cried over the children they did not yet have. But she still looked him in the eye. Not ashamed of her tears, but letting him see them. Letting him see that she meant what she said. She was not to be pushed to the side, but that she was one to discuss this with. She wanted some control over her fate. Over her children's fate. She wanted to be involved.

"I did not want to worry you with the talk of war." He said softly.

"I am worried." She told him. "How could I not be?" She looked down, and then back up at him. "I did not want to make you speak of it to me. I wanted to be a safe place for you to come to."

Robb reached for her again, kissing her and tasting the salt of her tears on her lips. "We will speak of this, and I will tell you everything going on in this war." He released her, and as he kept undressing he told her the overview of what had happened. Of what he knew of his father's dealings in King's Landing. Of the queen's children being bastards. Of how the five kings had already been lessened to four, and that king was killed by his own brother. How his swords had gone between his brother and the Lannisters from there. The North gained a single woman warrior. One that Belle had not seen because she was the one his mother had given charge to bring her girls back after trading them for the Kingslayer.

And then, they were here. As Robb told his story, Belle's tears had dried, though they still shined in her silver eyes. They sat facing each other. And after he finished speaking she took his hands.

"You don't have to hide this from me." She told him. "I can handle this, and I can hear this from you. I can be here for it all. I want to be here for it all. I will not leave you until you send me away."

"At least we will not have to worry about that for another month." He said. "And we'll take it from there."

"So? What of my father's men?"

"Ravens will be sent." Robb told her. "But knowing your father, he will want another. And you seem to know who to offer."

"We spoke." Belle told him. "I was offered to him two years ago. When I was fifteen."

"And?"

"And we talked." Belle told him. "He wishes he saw me before he rejected me. He did not think I would be pretty. He did not think I would have talents. I asked him if he ever would have married me or if he would have gone and tried to bed me and then leave me."

"Did he answer you?"

"Yes. He said he did not know, which tells me it would be the latter." Belle told him. "But no worries. I have an honorable man for a husband."

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Do all men who have a beautiful wife deal with this?"

"With what?"

His blue eyes snapped open. "Men vying for your wife's attentions."

"You need not worry. I am rather happy where I am." She told him.

He shook his head. "And what of Dorne? Do you still believe that is a good idea?"

She nodded. "I believe so. It cannot hurt to try. Even if they only help in the background, it cannot hurt."

"No, it cannot." He agreed. "Of all the bad things that have happened. I believe you are the only good one to come out of it."

The corners of her lips lifted. "High praise, my love." She leaned forward to kiss him. "You are the best thing to happen to me in my lifetime. I'm sorry to say I did not believe you would be."

"Well, as long as we're here now I do not think it matters." He told her. "We still have a long way to go."

"And we will go through it." She told him. "Together."

"Together." He agreed.

 **A/N: I am so sorry for going MIA! Honestly along with what seems to be everyone I know had a disastrous 2016 and I needed to get that finished, though it seems to be going forward into the new year. I will be taking less credits in the upcoming semester, and hopefully be able to get on here more often. But thank you for your reviews and hope you enjoy!**

 **Please review! It truly does make me update faster and I am editing future chapters!**

 **Kat**


	11. Loss

Lord Tully died a few days later. The funeral was small, and she stood beside her husband with a bowed head in respect as Edmure Tully failed to light the boat with his body in it with a flaming arrow. She heard her husband snicker, which caught both her and his mother's attention. Lady Stark gave him a look to make him stop laughing, and Belle pinched her husband's thigh, giving him a look as well.

They would have Tully men after this, which would help their numbers greatly, however it would mean that they are back to war camps, and Belle would have to pack everything the Maester could give her to treat the men, as well as her husband. She was scared, but there was no time for that. Her husband had a war to win. They had a war to win.

But when Robb's blue eyes looked at her, she could barely contain her composed appearance. That only made her pinch his thigh harder, shifting closer to hide her movements.

Eventually, the Blackfish took the bow from his nephew. He took an arrow, lit it, and then hit the boat on his first try. Much to Edmure's embarrassment. Belle made sure she and Robb were the last ones off the dock after the ceremony.

"If you are to be king, you best hide what you feel better than that." Belle whispered, but she let her smile show, and that was her downfall.

"You are right." Robb said. "Good thing I have time to practice. Surely you can help me with that."

"Right you are, your grace. I will."

XXXXXX

Belle took out her instruments that night. Her husband was laying in bed. They would leave in two days. Just enough time to get ready and head out. They would continue their way South. For tonight she would look over his cut, and see if he was ready for the stitches to be taken out. She wanted to sterilize the instruments before she used them on him. She then brought them to the bed, and sat beside him.

"Can you stay still for this?" She asked him.

"I stayed still when you sewed my skin I can stay still for them to take you out." He told her. "Do your worst."

"You know better than to say that." She teased him, putting a hand on his shoulder before her other hand began cutting the string. He did not flinch for that, but he did when she began pulling the string out of his skin.

"Yeah, I don't like this." He said.

"Then never get hurt again." She told him.

"I will try my best." He told her. "I would hate to disappoint you."

"Good." She said, taking the final string out. "And you're done."

"That was much quicker than getting them put in." He said.

"They usually are." She said. "But you did not struggle, some of the other men do when I sew their skin and take it out." She got off the bed, and cleaned and put her things back where she got them from, before returning to bed. "You'll scar." She told him. "It will be a little pink for a while, but like all things it will fade in time." She laid down next to him on her side, propping up her head in her hand.

"It won't be the last."

"Don't say that." She told him. "I would like to live in the world where the war is over, and we can go to Winterfell to live the rest of our lives in peace. That is what we are going to do when this if over."

"And if you keep saying it so assuredly, I am sure it will have no other choice than to come true." He said.

"That is my exact thinking." She smiled. "At least we have one more day of rest. After tonight, one more night in a feather bed."

"Is that what you will miss most?"

"Yes." Belle told him. "Well, comfort-wise. I could only sleep on our cot because I make sure to only go to bed when I'm exhausted. We both know I wake at dawn with you, and it's not because you wake me."

"Sometimes I do not think you even sleep." Robb said. "If you would like to stay—"

"Not a single chance of that, Robb Stark." Belle told him. "Not until I am with child."

"Then I would prefer you go to Winterfell." Robb said.

"Which I will. Getting my sister along the way." She told him. "But now, not a single chance of me staying behind. If you die, I am sure there is a death warrant on my head anyway."

"The North will protect you." He told her.

"If it is me or their families I cannot blame them if they give me up." Belle told him.

"The North is loyal." He said. "And you are a Stark now."

Belle did not respond right away, but she did smile. "Your mother said something of the sort as well."

"She likes you." Robb said. "Which I think she was even surprised about. That is a credit to you. You are amazing."

Belle turned her head towards him, kissing him lightly. "Well, as long as I am amazing." She paused. "Are you ever going to forgive her?"

He sighed. "It's not that simple."

"I know you cannot openly excuse her actions, but she just wants her daughters back, your sisters back." Belle said.

"She's lucky she is not in chains, I have done that much." He said.

"She's your mother." Belle said. "She is just trying to get her girls back."

"And if she had not given him up, we would be closer to doing that very thing." He said. "We would have leverage."

"Fine, then you be mad at her." Belle told him. "I will not be. If I were her, I could only imagine what I would do for my children. Even if it was going against your wishes." She rolled away from him, pulling the furs around her.

"You've made it very obvious that you will do what you like with or without my blessing." He said.

Belle turned back over to face him to find him on his elbow, facing her. "If you wanted a wife to bend to your every whim, you chose the wrong sister. Rosalyn would have been a better choice." She said this cooly, knowing that she upset him, but also knowing she would not back down. She was never good at that.

"That is not what I meant." He said. "You know it."

"But if you wanted a tame wife she is who you should have chosen." Belle told him. "You knew that."

"But I hoped we would agree on some things." Robb said.

"I am agreeing that I go to Winterfell when I become with child." She told him. "I agree that war is hard and grueling, and it makes me look for the good moments between."

"Two things." He said. "And the first only because your sister will go with you."

"I would have gone anyway." Belle told him. "I only want my sister because I trust her to help me. I trust her to comfort me when I am in the birthing bed. I trust her to care for the child when I am resting. If I die, I trust her to raise them until you return. I trust her to love them. Would you not want that for your child, even if you die?"

"You are obsessed with dying." He told her. "Has it crossed your mind that you may live?"

"I do not know if I will live passed twenty." She told him. "My mother died in childbirth. I have seen my father's wives die from the same. I have heard of my much older sisters dying from it. If you wish to go into the latest part of my life, we were married and though I was congratulated profusely for getting out of my father's command, I know if you fall, my head will be next to yours. I have treated men who I knew would perish. I have watched them die. I have had their blood on my hands as I fruitlessly try to save them. I was born into death, and I have been bathed in it. Forgive me if I would like to see my child safe if I join them."

"And if I fall while you are at Winterfell? What will you do then?" He asked.

"I do not know." Belle told him. "I guess it depends on how bad things get. I don't like thinking of it, to be honest with you. It would be easier if you outlived me. Just make sure my child is loved. Make sure your next wife treats them well."

"Because you're so intent on dying?"

"Because if I have hope of living and I don't that will only make my final moments worse. I will not be prepared. I will not make peace with the fact that I will not watch my child grow."

"All because your mother did not survive?"

"She was not given the agency to care for me, to even try to put people in my life that would care for me. It all happened by chance. I do not trust luck." She said.

"And you do not trust me?" He said.

"I do, but that does not matter." She said. "I will see my child safe, and you are fighting in a war. War is no place for an infant."

"Another thing on which we agree." He said.

"I do not want to argue with you." Belle told him. "I am who I am. Maybe one day I will grow into someone different, but no matter who I grow into, I will never not voice my opinion because you may find it disagreeable. I will not be your pretty little wife who speaks quietly with no thoughts of her own."

"I don't want that girl." He said. "I want you. I will never wish that I chose your sister. I chose you, Belle. I will not regret that decision."

"And I want you, I did not think I would, but I do. And I don't want to die. I just can't dare hope. I do not want to live in fear of what might take me from you. But if I do and you get the word, you must promise me to continue fighting for our child." She could feel the tears behind her eyes, but she kept them there. She refused to cry.

"I promise you." He said.

She rolled back into him, hiding her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"You're not going to die, though." He told her. "I won't let you."

"When I go to Winterfell." Belle said slowly. "Please try to forgive your mother. I would feel better knowing you are looked after."

"I will think about it."

"Now look at us agreeing, Robb. I am rather proud of us." She whispered.

He kissed the top of her head. "We'll get through."

She closed her eyes, and let a single tear run down the side of her face, still hidden by Robb's chest. "We must."

XXXXXXX

They were moving West, to get the Lannister's lands. To take their home so they could negotiate peace. Belle and Robb only saw each other at night in their tent, or after a battle. Though the Lannisters had not expected them to go West, they had responded quickly. Much more quickly than they had hoped for.

But Robb had still won every battle, no matter the casualties. Belle still saved many men, no matter the casualties. She was usually back at the camp to tend to the casualties there, but she joined those who would wait over the battle to come in when it was finished. So she sat atop a horse, unable to look away from the carnage below her. Unable to fear for her husband, and Vince in the mess of it all. She knew Robb always was at the thickest part of the battle.

She wished he would not be.

He had kissed her before riding down there. A quick kiss, a promise to return to her the way he left her. Vince just smiled at her, and told her he would see her that night or in the morning, he may be tired after the battle and she had wounded to tend to. She would be far too busy to worry about an old man like him.

She watched at the two armies battled, like waves crashing against each other. She could hear the crash of metal against metal. She could hear men screaming in fury, or agony, or a mixture of both. She watched on in horror, unable to look away.

She wished she could see Robb's red hair from her distance, but even if he did not have a helm on she would need an eagle's eye to see it. She wished Catelyn was there. She knew the older woman would have the same feelings she did. She knew Catelyn would say something to stop her heart from beating out of her chest. She knew that Catelyn would put a hand on her arm, or take her hand and tell her things she already knew. Tell her Robb had yet to lose a battle. That he was skilled in battle as he was in tactics. She just wanted to hear the words said out loud.

And what of Vince? Belle had no idea where he stayed during the battle. Would he be in the thick of it as well? Would he be on one of the sides? What of the man who was for all purposes her father? What of the man who was the first person to take care of her? She knew it would be her to send the news to his family. She owed them all that. She knew she would have to survive without his smile to greet her. Without his steadying hand when she does not know what to do. Without his voice to calm her down. Without his mind to bounce things off of. Without someone there who knew why she did not like to be touched by those she was not close to or jumped when she was touched without warning.

She knew she was fragile. But Vince never treated her that way. She never thought her husband would be kind to her her. But Robb not only was kind to her, her cared for her. Vince knew her history. Robb would know her future.

With her heart racing, she watched the battle for hours, and when her husband prevailed, she rode down quickly to assess the damage to his men, until she saw Robb with the saddest look on his face she had ever seen.

"What happened?" She asked, as other healers made their way around. She threw her arms around his shoulders, holding him to her through his armor, trying to convince herself that he was safe.

"Belle, let's get you out of here." He said, his voice low.

"What do you mean?" She looked around, and spied familiar armor behind him. "Robb?"

"Belle…" he trailed off.

She pushed passed him, going to the body he was trying to hide with his own. She sank to her knees beside him. His body looked like a fallen marionette. Blood soaked his armor and there was a sword still inside his belly.

Belle did not cry at first. She removed his helm, and took his face in her hands. He was cold. "Vince?" She whispered. "Wake up. Please." She ran her fingers over his cheeks. She pressed a hand to his wound. She knew the feeling of old blood. Blood that as it dries gets thicker and darker. She knew there was no saving him, but she refused to let him go that easily. She shook him, bringing his head and shoulders onto her lap as she shook him. He was heavy in her arms.

"Wake up, Vince. Please. You said you wouldn't leave me." She rocked him, hunched over him. Tears running down her cheeks and splashing on Vince's face as they fell from her chin. "You said you wouldn't leave me." She looked to her husband. "What happened? Who did this?" She looked up at him, demanding answers.

"It was at the end of the battle." Robb told her. "He took the sword for me. I was with him when he died." He paused, and Belle waited for an answer, not looking from Vince's face. He did not look like himself. His eyes were closed and his face did not have its usual smile. He did not feel warm as he always did. His touch did not calm her now.

"What happened?"

"He told me it was my turn now." Robb told her. "And to tell you that she loved you. I do not know who 'she' is, but I have a feeling you do."

Belle's head bowed over Vince's again, her silver eyes shutting as she touched her forehead to his. She only let herself stay for a moment, before rising. She wiped her hands of his blood on her apron before wiping the tears from her face, leaving a bloody streak on her face. His blood.

"Promise me you will give his bones to his family." She said as another tear escaped from her eye.

"I promise." He said, not knowing anything to say to comfort her.

She nodded. "And I'm sure that that was hard for you to tell me. Thank you."

He just looked at her. "Why don't you go back to camp?"

She shook her head. "No. Vince would want me to keep going." She did not add that she could not deal with this now. She would not want them to see her scream and cry. "Vince would want me to save others."

"Belle…"

"No," she told him. "I can do this." She wiped her tears away again. "I can do this." She walked away then, her head held high as she walked to the nearest casualty.

He did not see her until late that night when she handed him a sealed letter with his family name on it and asked him to put it with his bones. She did not speak more than that. She went to sleep, trying to find peace in the unconsciousness.

But he awoke to find her thrashing and talking in her sleep.

"No, get off me, get off me!" She cried. "No. Please. Get off me. Get off me. Please. No. No. NO!"

"Belle," Robb shook her. "Belle!"

She awoke with a gasp and tears streaming down her face. She opened her lips as if to say something, but all that came out was a sob. Robb held her, not knowing what else to do. He could feel her shaking in his arms, terrified.

"What happened in your dream?" He whispered, holding her tightly as she shook. Her sobs had quieted, but he could almost feel what she was feeling. She was radiating it. The fear, the sorrow, the anxiety.

"It wasn't a dream." She said softly, her voice thick with tears. "It was a memory."

"A memory?"

"My own brother tried to rape me when I was thirteen years old." She told him. "And I killed him for it."

 **A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Please keep them coming! I tried to keep my promise and I know I'm a little late, but I hope to come up with a decent schedule to update in the next couple weeks. As long as I can keep the writer's block away. I do have a plan and an outline to this story, so the odds are in my favor.**

 **Thanks!**

 **Please review!**

 **Kat**


	12. Truth

"He told me he was sent to fix my window. I was never sure what happened to it, only that one of the panes had been shattered. It did not matter much to me, it was open most of the time to let in a breeze. Jane was somewhere. I don't even remember where. I mostly remember what happened."

Candles were lit around them now, showing the tear-streaks down Belle's cheeks though she had stopped crying for a while. She played with the end of her braid, looking down at it to distract her from the words she whispered. Like she was trying to convince herself it was a dream and not just a dreadful memory. She wasn't sure what effected her more; the fact her brother almost raped her, or the fact that she killed him. She was a kinslayer.

"He came in. He was Rosalyn's older brother. In our house you are separated by who your mother was. He was true born. One of the favorites of my father. He was a good fighter. He would become a knight. Or he would have.

"'I came to fix your broken window.' He had told me." She whispered this part. "'Why was a servant not sent? Why not someone with experience with glass and metal?' I had asked. He knew he did not have a good answer. But what did I have to fear from a brother of my own? I thought he might be like Rosalyn, quiet and sweet, and just wanting to help his little sister, even if we did not share a mother. But when I allowed him access into my room, he grabbed me by my neck and pushed me onto the bed. I was lucky that it was my own bed. If it was not I would not have had my dagger behind the mattress." She paused, closing her eyes.

"I reached for it when he pulled my small clothes down, he got on his knees to get his cock out. My skirts were at my waist and I knew it was either going to be him or me and I did not want to die. I did not want to be ruined. I held the dagger up, and when he got back on top of me he did not realize what I was holding. He helped me stab him. He died on top of me, and I was too weak to get him off." She opened her eyes. "I can still see his brown eyes staring at me sometimes. Cold and dead. He was staring right at me, in shock or fear as he bled out."

"Vince was the first to find me. He got his body off me. He got rid of the body and helped me burn everything with his blood on it. Jane helped me wash it off my skin. It was the reason that Vince left me there. So suspicion would fall onto him and not me if anything was ever to be discovered. Even though it was bruises on my neck in the shape of his hand. The three of us held the secret close to our chests. It was one of the reasons my sisters kept me from our brothers. One of the reasons we kept each other from our brothers.

"Vince had promised me it would never happen again. Not while he lived. I guess I took the last part to heart."

Robb just listened, his eyes closed. When Belle reached for his hand, she discovered it was in a tight fist. She looked down to see the other the same. His knuckles were white, and she looked to see his jaw set tight. It took him a moment to speak. "Your own brother?" He shook his head. "Then it will be my turn now. That's what your Lord Vincent meant."

"What?"

"It is my turn to protect you, to keep you safe." He said. "I will. I will do everything in my power to keep you from it all." He told her. "Is this what you told me you would tell me when I needed to know?"

"Yes." She muttered, barely loud enough for Robb to hear.

"Then it will remain between us." He told her. "And I will kill anyone who would dare lay a hand on you, ever." His voice got lower as he continued speaking. "You are Queen in the North. You are protected by me, and those sworn to us. No man will lay a hand on you again, I swear it to you."

She leaned against him, her forehead against his collarbone. "Thank you." She said, but she knew the truth. No one can protect anyone in this world.

XXXXX

Belle kept with her routine during the following days, but her spirit had left her, gone to mourn for a friend. A friend that was much like her father. A father who was so in all but blood. She did not give herself time to mourn. She kept herself exhausted, she ate very little, she did not know how to handle herself. Robb did not know how to comfort her. Robb barely even saw her. For a few minutes at night before she went to sleep, or tried to, and a few minutes in the morning before one of them left. She would not talk to him. She barely spoke at all.

"How was your day?" Robb asked her when she walked into their tent to find Belle scrubbing blood from her skin as always. She was only in her sleeveless shift so she could get the blood off of her.

"Fine." She said softly, but said no more.

"Belle…" He said softly, reaching for her, to still her movements.

She did not stop him as his hand covered hers, and took the rag from her. One thing did not change in her actions, and that was how she looked him in the eye. Silver met blue, and he could see the tears in them, but they did not spill onto her cheeks. He began taking the blood off her skin, starting with the blood on her jaw. He did to her what she did to him after most battles. What she did to him after he was wounded.

The muscles and tendons in her neck relaxed under his touch. When he moved to her arms, those muscles relaxed too. They did not speak, there was nothing to be said. No words would comfort her. She needed to keep moving. He knew the feeling well. He lost his father not long before she lost hers. They did not know each other as well then. They had grown much.

And she kissed him, wanting to find the same comfort in him that he had found in her. She rid him of his clothing before stripping herself of her shift. They fell into each other on the cot, and afterwards, she was curled into his side, and she cried. He held her. He let her mourn, but they both knew that it would not end. Something would remind her of Vince, and it would bring her sorrow, one day it may bring her a smile, but she wasn't there yet.

Robb wasn't even there yet with his own father.

XXXXXXXX

"Why am I still alive?" Belle asked him in the darkness. Her voice was quiet and schooled.

"What do you mean?" Robb asked her.

"Everyone dies around me." Belle told him. "I killed my own mother coming out of her. Vince was only here for me and he was killed. He was here because he loved me, and now he's dead for it."

"He died taking a sword for me." Robb said. "Do you not blame me?"

"Never." Belle told him. "Never crossed my mind. I do not want you dead either. I l—" She broke off suddenly. "But why are all the good dying, and the Lannister bastard still sits on the throne? Why is it that even though we win, all I see is the loss of life around us?"

Robb pulled his wife to him and kissed her temple. "Those are questions that we cannot answer ourselves. But the gods must have something great planned for us if we survive."

"And so we move forward unable to see what is ahead of us, but still imagining it being great?"

"Well, yes."

She paused. "I know my family. My father the last to show at the Trident. My father who has fathered more children than he has lived years. My mother a beauty dead before her time. What will be my legacy I leave behind? I do not want either of them. I don't want to be known as your pretty poor dead first wife."

"You won't be." He said. "You will live. You will watch our children grow up."

"Only if you do." She told him. "But do we just wait?"

"Yes."

"I'm not very good at waiting."

"But it's what we must."

She curled against him, holding him just as much as he was holding her. "If people are taken from us mindlessly, surely they will take the sinners and the saints the same. If all we need do is wait for it, surely we will continue moving forward and winning? Do we laugh and cry and keep moving?"

"Surely." He said. "I know you're terrified. You were less terrified in the castle."

"I'm always terrified. Just in the castle I knew there would be no battle that day. I knew we would both be in bed with more than just a few hours to sleep." She told him.

"And there's a battle tomorrow." Robb sighed. "I will come back to you."

"And I will wait for you."

And they both did as they promised the following night. The only comfort they had in the world was each other.

XXXXXXXX

Belle counted the days since her last moon blood. She should have finished the week previous. She had not bled at all. She kept counting over and over again, trying to figure out if she was doing the math wrong. If she was counting too many. If she was seeing double. She was not.

She was the first in their tent that night, waiting for Robb to return to her. They needed to talk. In her lap was moon tea. They had only just gotten close, and she did not want to leave him yet. She doubted he wanted her to leave him. She could make the choice for them. She could make this moon tea she had all the ingredients for and stay for another month or so. She could not tell Robb about any of this. But would she? No. Did she want to leave? No. Did she want this child? That was a more complicated question.

She was terrified to die. What if, like her mother before her, she died in childbirth? What if Robb needed her while she was away? What if she had a girl who would have to go through the same hardships her mother did? What if she lived? If she lived, that was a whole new thing she had not even dare thought would happen. She could not hope for it and then have it not happen. But she did have a tiny spark of hope in her heart. Hope that she would hold her child to her breast and sing to the little prince or princess. To present Robb with the child when he returned to her. Would they have his hair and eyes? Hers? A combination of the two?

All questions she have could be answered if she did not drink this tea, even if her death was one of them.

Her heart was beating so fast, and she could feel the tears behind her eyes. She did not want to cry, not yet. Not until everything was decided. But when their tent flap opened, and Robb stepped through, she closed her eyes and felt her tears slip from them.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, walking the few steps over to her. "What happened?"

She shook her head, reaching for him to sit down beside her. He did. Her tears were not uncontrollable, but she could feel a lump in her throat. She could feel that she could lose control of herself any moment.

"I'm pregnant." She said, watching his face.

First there was no change in his face, like he had not heard her yet, but after a moment a bright smile crossed his face, lighting up his blue eyes. "Really?" He asked, his hand slowly moving to her stomach until he touched it gently. "You're pregnant?"

She nodded.

He kissed her, she wasn't sure if he realized what this meant. What she held in her lap. What she was about to ask him.

But Belle pulled away. "When am I to leave?"

And just like that, his smile dropped. "Right."

"I don't want to go." Belle said. "But I have to…unless." She gestured to the box in her lap.

"What is that?" He asked, but the way he asked made it sound like he already knew what it was.

"My master sent it with me." Belle told him softly. "Moon tea."

"Why?" He asked. "Would you really use it?"

"I don't know." Belle told him. "But I won't unless you want me to." She told him. "I could stay with you, for a little longer."

"I don't want you to go, but we need this child."

She nodded, her lips turning down at the corners. "I know."

He closed his eyes. "How far along do you think you are?"

"I don't know." Belle told him. "Over a month."

"Then we still have a little time. Stay for a few more weeks." He said. "And then we'll figure it out. You will go North, and get your sister on the way. Until then, we can pretend nothing is different for now."

"A few more weeks?" She whispered. "I can do that."

"And Belle?" He said.

She nodded, looking at him.

"I don't think I could give our child up, even though I do not want you to leave. But thank you for not taking it to stay with me." He said.

She leaned forward and kissed him tearfully. "Looks like we shall have a little prince or princess on the way."

"If it is a prince may I dare ask for him to be named after my father?" He asked.

"Of course." Belle said. "And if it is a princess, may I name her after my mother?"

"It is only fair." He said. "What was her name?"

"Katherina." Belle told him.

"Katherina or Eddard Stark." He said, trying out the names. "I think we have our choices."

 **A.N: Okay, y'all, I suck. Because of the long wait and the short chapter I will be sure to update again over the weekend. If you want to hear my excuses, I have a lot, but the gist of it has been my college courses are killing me, I have a senior seminar in the fall that I have been doing research for, I was in a law program that I was in over twelve hours a day, I have a law internship at the local DA, and I was sick for a month. Don't get Mono kids, it sticks around for a while and some of the symptoms include exhaustion that makes it hard to do all the other things I mentioned above.**

 **I want to thank all the wonderful reviewers and followers. But a special thanks to the reviewers. You are the ones that make me write and remember to update. You are the ones that remind me to do some things I enjoy, namely writing fan fiction. So thank you, so much for your support and kind words.**

 **Kat**


	13. Pregnant

Belle couldn't actually feel that she was pregnant for another two weeks. That was when she was ill all day. She did not vomit often, but she did feel like she wanted to. Maybe then she would feel better. She mostly spent a lot of her day laying down with a wet cloth on her forehead to try to make herself feel better. In the mornings she always felt the best. Mostly after she slept well. So that was when she took care of the soldiers.

She hated feeling useless.

She had been useless her entire life. No one really needed her. The only time she ever really felt useful was helping out Maester Rayn. Now she couldn't even use her talents there except for when her stomach decided to settle.

But she couldn't stop holding her hand to her stomach, like she could feel the baby beneath her skin. She had not begun to show yet. It could be a while before that. She would need to have new dresses made, or perhaps she could ask Lady Stark for some of the dresses she wore, though they would need to be hemmed.

When Robb walked into their tent at night, he would always ask the same question.

"Still feeling unwell?"

"Sadly." She would respond, eyes still closed. "I have heard it gets better as I get larger, but I don't know if I'm looking towards that part either. I would rather have my breasts blocking me from seeing my toes, not my belly."

"Well, as much as I love the first." He said. "You are with child." He leant down and kissed her lightly before moving her hands from her belly and kissing her lightly there as well. "Is there anything that can be done to make you feel better?"

"I shall have to wait it out." She told him. "Don't worry. I shall be fine. I think it is also exhaustion catching up with me. I have not been taking care of myself very well. I will have to start doing that."

"I must agree." Robb said as he began taking off his clothes to join her in the bed. She knew the sound well. "But are you hungry?"

"For meat? I would rather not. It makes me feel worse."

He laughed. "No, I know better." He placed something in her hands.

She opened her eyes. "A peach? Where did you get this?" She sat up, the damp cloth falling from her forehead.

"A friendly farmer." He said. "His farm is about a mile north. He thinks it will be the last of the summer."

Belle stared at it a moment before bringing it to her lips and letting her teeth sink into the soft, ripe peach. The juice got on her lips and she closed her eyes at the taste. She chewed and swallowed before licking her lips and speaking. "That is the best thing I have ever tasted. Thank you." She said, looking at the bright smile on his face.

"You are very welcome." He said.

She held it out to him. "Want some?"

"No, it's all yours." He said. "I would like to see you eat more than stale bread. And all you ate at Riverrun was fruit."

Belle smiled. "I did not know you noticed."

"I rather like watching you when you don't notice." He said. "Your face is always so expressive."

"And my words are not?" She teased. "What did you see?"

"Well, you were judging my uncle rather openly." He said. "Like you were seeing if he was viable for something."

"That is true. We both know I was hoping that my father would give you more men for another marriage. I wanted to see if I could dare give my sister to him."

"Jane?"

"Roslyn." Belle told him. "I could not part with Jane. Nor would he want a plain wife. Roslyn would be best for it."

"You know that you want the same thing your father does."

"I know." She said. "But for very different reasons. I don't think Edmure would be cruel to her. Better than any other man my father would be likely to give her to."

Robb just kept looking at his young, pregnant wife. "You are very kind, do you know that?"

"I can say the same about you." Belle said. "My dear doting husband." She took another bite of her peach.

"If giving you a peach makes you this happy, it is the least I can do." He said. "You are carrying my child, after all."

"In the middle of a war." Belle said. "Comforts do not come first. I know that much of war."

"I do not want you to want for anything." He told her.

"I am perfectly well." She told him. "I am perfectly happy being here with you. I will be the happiest when you return home to me. When I see you hold our child."

"No more talk of death, then?" He said, his hands cradling her face.

"I believe enough has been taken from us. We do not need another name on the list."

He kissed her then, tasting the peach on her lips.

XXXXXXXX

Her stomach did grow, and soon her dresses became tight. She would spend her nights before Robb got back, holding her breasts tight to her chest so she could look down on the small bump between her hips. Twisting her body to see it in different angles in the candlelight. She did not think she would be showing so fast.

Then again, she wasn't sure what she was expecting.

She had been able to use a cloth with peppermint oil to smell when the nausea came over her. It usually came in waves, but she found ways to still be able to help out in the medical tent, at least for some of the day. That made her feel better about helping with the war, even if it was only on the groundwork.

But she also knew that as she was getting over the sickness, she would have to leave. She would leave her husband and have his child. She would take her sister with her, and for the night they stay at the Twins, she would whisper in her father's ear about sending more men in return of another marriage. Tell her father of the prince in her belly, and that he has so much to lose in this, as well as her. He could be grandfather to a prince.

Maybe she had learned a little about manipulating her father while living in his castle. He wanted more power, and right now she was the best way for him to get to it. She was plotting in her head to get her husband more men. To get her sisters away from the place. At least her husband knew about it. At least her husband did not try to stop her. Especially since she did not command any of it. She was good at whispering in ears, planting seeds, watching them grow.

She wanted to make sure the people she loved were taken care of, in case she was taken from this world. She had to have a back up plan. Her child would have a protector in Jane. A mother in Jane. Jane would have a place away from her father in Winterfell. In case she died, Rosalyn may take her place. Rosalyn may marry Edmure. Either way her sisters would be cared for. She did not know what she could do for her husband besides give him a healthy child who knows they are loved. She knew Robb would marry again, she could only hope that there would at least be something between him and his new wife. Even if it is knowing her more than a few hours before their wedding.

She knew Robb was going to tell her to leave soon. She could tell by how he held her at night, or how he kissed her. It was like he was getting ready to say goodbye. She wasn't sure if she would be able to hear him say it. But she would have to. She did not get a goodbye with Vince and she knew it would drive both of them mad if one died and one survived. They would need a goodbye.

Belle just did not want to say it.

Robb got to their tent earlier one night than most. She had just gotten back herself and had been taking off her clothing. He stopped someone from walking in behind him.

"The fuck, Robb?" Theon demanded.

"I didn't expect you to be back so early." He said.

"You always get in after me." Belle told him. "But I do wait up for you. I can put my dress back on if you want to let Theon in."

"As much as I don't want you to, that would probably be for the best." He said. "We need to talk about you leaving."

"Has the date been set, then? How much time do we have?"

"Next week."

"As in seven days or less?" She asked.

"Seven days. I could not part with you sooner than that."

"And Theon?"

"Will be a part of the party to see you safely there before he heads to the Iron Islands to get his father on our side." Robb told her as she pulled her sleeves back on and began pulling the ties at the front of her dress closed again. Or well enough for the—hopefully—short amount of time she would have her dress on.

"Theon, you can come in now." Belle told him. "I'm decent once more."

"Too bad." He said, striding in. "So Robb has told you I will be one of the ones to take you to Winterfell, then?"

Belle nodded once. "I guess it is fitting that the brother of my husband will see me safely home. Even if it is not by blood." She said this pleasantly, though

Robb looked at her then, seeing through what she knew she was supposed to say. But he also knew that she would only say it to him. She knew what would get her point across with him best.

"We will leave at dawn in seven days." Theon said.

"Who else will be in this party?"

"Ser Roderick is one." Robb told her, naming someone she knew. "You will first head to Riverrun, and then the Twins, and so on until you reach Winterfell. You will be safe there."

"I know." Belle said, her hand going to her stomach, caressing the child inside her. "Will your mother be joining me?"

"Yes." He said. "She will be going to Winterfell with you."

Belle smiled. This information relaxed her a bit. "She will be able to help me more than many, I believe. How many people know I am with child?"

"Only those that need to." Robb told her. "You will be traveling in a small party, but everyone will be very capable to protect you. I trust them with my own life, which is the least I can do for my wife and child."

Belle nodded again.

"Don't worry, I don't let anything happen to you or the little Stark in your belly." He said. "Robb does need an heir after all."

Belle just nodded, before swaying on her feet, and stumbling forward. "I'm sorry, my lord, my king, I am very tired."

"Of course." Theon said. "I would hate to wear her out before you're done."

"Too bad a true born girl would never fuck you then." Belle snapped at him.

Theon looked at her like she grew a second head. He had never heard a lady use such language, not with fire in her eyes. Steel that almost could melt him. It made him frown and glare back.

"I do not suggest you speak of your queen in such a way." Robb told him. "At least not one half as fierce as her."

"How did you tame her, then?" Theon asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Belle said before Robb could respond. "Goodnight, Lord Greyjoy."

Theon was already frowning, now he rolled his eyes before leaving, unable to get the last word.

"Belle," Robb said softly as she began undressing again. "I know you both do not get along."

"I just don't like being seen as a cunt to fuck. I believe I've proven myself more than than, do you not?" She said. "I doubt he ever treated your mother with such disrespect."

"You are right, he did not." Robb said.

"Then I shall not take it from him."

"And you should not, but he will keep you safe." Robb said. "No matter the feelings between you both, it won't stop him from protecting you, which is what I need." He said, his hands on either side of her neck with his thumbs on her jaw, pushing it up so their eyes met and she stopped looking at the lacings of her dress.

"Fine, I shall make peace." She said.

"Thank you." He kissed her. "Besides, he is only jealous." He said, releasing her so he could undress as well.

"Of what? He does not seem like the type of man who would want a spirited wife." She said, taking a rag out of what had been boiling water when she brought it in. It was still warm. She began to wash the blood off her, as she did every night, before taking another rag and tossing it to her husband. "It's warm."

"More like hot." He said, but he washed his face. "And he may not want a spirited wife, but he does want a beautiful one."

"And I am so tempting. If he is jealous of anything it is probably that I come to your bed willingly every night with no thoughts of getting coin afterward."

"If you came to one of Winterfell's feasts, I would think that you would have had all of us keeping an eye on you throughout the night." He said. "Even if in the beginning it was only for your hair. We do not have many golden haired lasses in the North."

"And what happens in your thoughts afterward?" She asked, stepping towards her husband.

"Lately that I marry you before the war begins." He pressed a hand to her stomach gently. "That I get to meet the babe inside you before I am sent to war. That I get to show you your new home instead of sending you there to have someone else show you."

"What a sweet fantasy." She smiled sadly. "And what of our courtship?"

"It would be a short one, of course." He said. "But I would show you the glass gardens. The godswood. The hot springs beneath Winterfell. You would meet my family and they would all love you and welcome you with open arms. Maybe once or twice I get hurt just so I can come to you to be healed. Feel your hands on my skin, even if I had to cause myself pain to do it."

"And if I found out you ever hurt yourself only to feel my touch, I would tell you not to hurt yourself next time. All you need do is ask." Belle told him.

He smiled. "And there would be peace. None of my family ever went South. We are all in the North. We were married beneath the weirwood tree. You carry my child as you do now."

"Instead I will give you your child upon your return." Belle told him. "I would have liked your fantasy more."

"Perhaps that will be the story we tell our children until they are old enough to understand." Robb said. "Tell them stories?"

"I will. As will your brothers, I suspect." She told him. "They will love you, just as I do."

"No more than they will love you, I am sure. Just as I do." He told her.

She took a small step towards him so their faces were inches apart. "Take me to bed, Robb Stark. It seems we only have seven days left."

 **A/N: Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! You are all amazing and hearing from you makes my entire day a little brighter. Thank you so much!**

 **Sorry I didn't get this out earlier. I planned to upload yesterday but adulting got in the way. Who ever thought growing up was a good idea?**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and I will be back soon with a new chapter!**

 **Please review!**

 **Kat**


	14. Sister

Belle packed her things, leaving only things she had taught Robb to use on himself when he was injured. She had written it all down for him. One thing she did take with her was the moon tea—he would have no need for it, and she would rather keep it where she knew it was being used. In case someone needed it in her care. She was always one to be prepared.

"I don't like seeing your things less and less, Belle." Robb told her on her last night from their cot. It wasn't as if she had many things to begin with. A brush, a looking glass, dresses, her chest of remedies. All would disappear in the morning.

"Neither do I." She told him. "But war is no place for a babe." She sat on the cot, facing him.

"But it is the place for you." He said. "I have never seen a more capable woman in my life."

"I bet you have." Belle said. "But you expected them to be, you did not think that of me." She looked at him. "I don't blame you."

"My sister would not do so well at war."

"Sansa?" She asked, the name still foreign on her lips. She only knew so much about his family even now. She hoped she chose the more ladylike of the two sisters her husband spoke to her of.

He nodded.

"Well, she is very young is she not? Twelve?"

"Believe it or not she will be fifteen soon." He told her.

"Well, do not judge her harshly. I am sure she will be as capable of things as you when she is a woman grown." Belle said.

"You have faith in a girl who you have never met."

"She is your sister, and your parents daughter. I think I can tell well enough who she will be." Belle told him.

"And of Arya?"

"She will have a great wisdom and be a warrior queen. She will rule us all one day." Belle told him.

"You have much faith in the women of my family."

"Not just the women of your family. All women I know." Belle told him. "Women endure much in their lives. I have seen it."

"You have experienced it."

"If you mean my brother, I got off easy."

"I don't just mean that. You marched off to war without a pause." He said. "You saw someone you love die."

"I would like to think that Vince is still here." She said. "Maybe it's him in the breeze, or when the sun shines, but I don't feel like he's gone, not really. He watched out for me my entire life, why would that stop just because he's dead?"

"For someone who doesn't pray, you seem to believe in the afterlife."

"I just don't think praying does any good. Whatever gods are out there will do what they like no matter what I ask them for." Belle told him. "Why should I think myself so important?"

"Because you're a queen." Robb said.

"What is a queen to a god?" She replied. "But enough talk of gods, or death. I leave at dawn."

He grimaced. "I know."

"Neither of us like it, but it must be done." Belle said, before sitting on the cot after laying out her dress for the morning. "We have to say goodbye. We will regret it if we don't."

"Then it really means you are leaving." Robb told her.

"And it means we shall be parted until you return to me." Belle told him. "And you will return to me. I have faith in you and your army." She smiled slightly. "Mostly you."

"And when I return to you, I will place a crown on your head." He told her. "And the war will be at an end."

"And I will give you your child." She told him. "A healthy, strong child with ringlets like yours." She tugged on his playfully. "Uncontrollable as they may be."

"Why not like yours?" He asked. "It's golden silk." He said taking a lock that fell in front of her shoulder, running it through his fingers, twisting it around them loosely. She had brushed it right before she sat down, and it was at the softest, it was at its smoothest, even with the waves and curls from the braids she wore her hair in.

"Perhaps for our next child." She told him, entwining their hands. "We will have to work on that."

"I look forward to it." He said. "First thing that will be done when I get back will be to get another child in you."

She laughed. "I doubt that will be the first thing on your mind."

"I don't know, taking my wife to bed may be." He leaned forward to kiss her neck.

Belle smiled, extending her neck to give him better access, leaning into him and trying to pull him closer by their intwined hands. She just liked the feeling of him against her. She had never felt more safe than when she was with him, in his arms with his lips on her skin.

His hands only left hers for a moment, to rid her of her shift, and him of his small clothes. His hands returned to hers, and he leaned against her until she fell back onto the pillow with him over her, pressing her hands into the cot, as she brought up her knees up to cradle his hips between her thighs as they kissed slowly.

"Stay still," he whispered against her lips, before moving down her neck.

"We both know I was never good at that." She said, lifting her hips to meet his.

"Please?" He asked, one of his hands leaving hers to slither between them and push her hips down.

"Demanding." She said, a teasing note in her voice, but she let him push her hips down. "What's in your head?"

"You'll see." Kissing her chest now, paying special attention to her breasts as his hand slipped back into hers. "Do you trust me?"

She arched into him, his hot mouth on one nipple while the other was exposed to the cold night air. His beard scratching her soft skin as she squirmed beneath him. "With everything."

He smiled against her skin. She could feel the scrape of his teeth before he kissed her, opening his mouth and closing it on her skin. She looked down at him, seeing blue eyes beneath his messy auburn curls, staring back at her. Watching her as she reacted to him. He wanted her to remain still, but he did not want her to remain silent. She was never good at that anyway.

He kissed down her stomach, pausing at where the swell of their child got largest. He paused there, still looking up at her, and slowly moving lower.

"You're always so wet for me." He whispered. "Even on our wedding night. Every so often I remember how your nails felt on my back, or your heels digging into my legs." He kissed her thigh. "I should have known then that I would love you."

"I should have known by your eyes." She whispered before moaning as he pressed an open mouthed kiss to her thigh, so close to her core. "Or how gentle you were with me, the scared girl on her wedding night."

"How foolish we were."

"Foolish and young." She said. "But I love you now."

He kissed her core then, causing her to gasp and almost sit up to look at him, but their entwined hands kept her tethered. Reminded her about her promise to stay still. His tongue licked her slit to the little bundle of nerves, and she gasped a little "oh." She arched her back a little.

His hands left hers, sliding under her thighs and grabbing her hips to keep her still. Her hands wove themselves into his curly hair as he kissed her core. She squirmed under his ministrations. One of her hands covered her mouth, knowing the tent wasn't going to stop the sounds she was making from reaching the tents around them.

When she found her release, Robb crawled back up her, kissing her. She could taste herself on him. She wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him down to her as her arms reached around his back, one hand reaching up to tangle in his hair. They only kissed a moment, before Robb slowly moved them so Belle was on top of him, straddling him. She reached down to guide him inside her.

"I always liked you best like this." He whispered.

"Naked and wanton?" She whispered back.

"Well, yes." He said, sitting up so their chests were against each other. "Your hair moving around you. When you tilt your head back I can feel it brush my legs, or lean forward and I can feel it against my chest." One of his hands touched her stomach gently. "I rather like the recent addition as well."

Her smile grew. "Me too." She kissed him, moving over him to let some of him slip out of her before enveloping him again. They moved together, slowly. It was like their hearts synched. They knew exactly how the other would move and when. Like the two were becoming one.

"I love you." They whispered to each other after, when they laid together. Belle's head was on his chest, and Robb kept his nose buried in her hair, smelling the peppermint as if for the last time. For the last time in a while at least.

"When the war is over, I will be waiting for you." Belle whispered. "You are mine, and I am yours."

"No one else." He said. "Not ever."

She looked up at him and they kissed.

They kissed goodbye.

XXXXXX

"If we are to travel for the next month, let us make peace." Belle told Theon, who had not spoken to her since they began riding at dawn. "For my husband's sake, perhaps even become friends."

The sun was shining above them, making it feel much hotter than it was. They only had the shade from the trees which filtered the sunlight in a way that made everything quite green and yellow. More like spring than like the autumn that was just blossoming around them. She hoped autumn would last a while. She did not want her child to be an infant during winter. She would be scared them being so young in the South, in the North it would be far harsher. If she survived the birth, she did not know if she could survive the winter herself. It takes strong people to survive a Northern winter and she had yet to see if she qualified for that yet.

"You are the one that does not like me, your grace." He said, almost hissing the last words.

"On my wedding night you walked in to see if we had fucked, and then said that you were hoping to see it. Then you tell me that my husband needs me, but won't tell me why, and then you try to fight me as I try to stitch him up." Belle said. "You are right, I don't like you. But my husband loves you like a brother, so there must be something that you show him but not me."

"And he loves you." Theon told her. "I did not think he would even love whatever Frey girl he chose. I did not think you would be pretty either."

"My father knows about stacking his cards." Belle told him. "When my sisters and I all lined up before Catelyn, we knew it would be Rosalyn or I. I just did not think it would be me."

"Because you're younger?" Theon asked.

"Because I cannot hold my tongue well, though I am learning. Catelyn asked me a question and I replied insolently. My sisters all replied very politely."

"What did she ask you?" He asked.

A hand went to her swelling belly. "If I was fertile."

"And you replied?"

"That no one had tried to fertilize me yet."

He barked out a laugh. "No wonder why Catelyn wanted you. She says you need to be strong to live in the North."

"I've been told." Belle said. "Hopefully I will live up to the faith the Starks have given to me." She paused. "And you are to see your father after you take me to Winterfell, right?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"How long has it been since you last saw him?"

"A decade." He said.

"That's quite a long time." She said. "Especially for a child. Do you have any siblings?"

"Just a sister now." He said. "She's older than me. My brothers died in the rebellion."

"I'm sorry." Belle said, feeling as if she was winning her husband's friend over. It would make the next month far easier if she did. "Do you remember them much?"

"Not really." He paused, but Belle saw that he wanted to go on. Did he need a little coaxing?

"But?" She prompted.

"I should, shouldn't I? I was ten. It wasn't like I was an infant." He said. "They were my brothers."

"They still are, they're just not on this earth anymore." She told him. "And I don't think anyone can tell us how to feel about our families, or what we remember or don't. No one has lived it but ourselves."

Theon looked at her a moment, almost like he wasn't sure what to make of her. "I can see why Robb likes you."

She smiled. "Well, that's far better than we were this morning."

XXXXXX

"Are you all right?" Theon asked when they were a week into their journey. It was nighttime and Belle was waiting for her tent to be pitched. She was leaning against the white horse she rode. The horse kept turning its head to try to nuzzle the queen. In return Belle usually just stroked his nose or neck.

"I just get tired quite easily." She told him softly. "I think the little prince is taking it out of me. It takes a lot to grow, you know."

"Do we need to slow down?"

She shook her head. "I would prefer to get to Winterfell as soon as possible." She told him. "I will be in far more comfort there than on the road."

"Did you hide this from Robb?"

She shook her head. "No, he knew I was resting more than I had been previously. But I talked him into letting me stay longer than I probably should have. I just did not wish to leave him."

"I won't tell Robb that, it will make his head bigger than it already is as King."

Belle laughed. "It would be a shame if the crown could no longer fit." She put her hands on her waist. "Much like my dresses. They were too big when I joined the army, and now they're getting to be too small. Will anything fit right again?"

"You have a child inside of you, there are worse reasons." He told her. "Do you have a feeling of if it is a prince or princess?"

She rubbed over the small bump. "I think we all know what I'm hoping for. A prince."

"For an heir?"

"Among other reasons." She told him.

"If it's a girl I am sure Robb will be just as happy." He told her. "Don't worry about that."

"I know." She said, smiling.

"Have you named the child, or may I throw a Theon into the mix?"

"Sorry, try again next time." She told him. "It's going to be Eddard or Katharina."

"I know where Eddard comes from, but what about Katharina?"

"My mother's name. All I have of her besides my looks." She told him. "We could call her Kat. Make her name after both of our mother's."

"I'm sure Lady Catelyn would like that." He said. "Make sure to tell her when we reach Rverrun."

"I have to ask her permission first." Belle said. "Make sure she's all right with it."

"You're carrying her first grandchild, I am sure she will be very happy." Theon told her, and he looked up. Her tent was finished. "Go get some rest. We leave at first light."

"Thank you, Theon."

XXXXXX

"Belle!" Catelyn said when they arrived at Riverrun. She embraced the younger woman, who looked rather weary. "Are you all right?"

"She's just tired." Theon told her. "But she wouldn't let us slow down."

"Just let me have a bath and a real night's rest." She told Catelyn. "I shall be good as new."

"And the maester. Let's see what he says about your pregnancy." Catelyn said. "After your bath. Would it be all right if I joined you for sup in your rooms?"

"That would be lovely." Belle said.

"No need to put on a gown that way." She told the younger woman. "Anything you wish to eat?"

"Fruit." Belle told her. "I cannot eat any meat besides poultry or fish."

"I could not stomach venison when I was pregnant." Catelyn told her. "I will have fruit brought up and see what else we have."

"Thank you." Belle told her. "So much."

"I will be up in an hour with food." Catelyn told her, before passing the younger girl to lady's maids who guided her into the castle, and to the room she and Robb had shared the last time they had been at Riverrun. She was bathed, and when she finally was clean again with clean hair and a fresh, clean shift, the maester came in with Catelyn.

After his initial exam of her, he stood and looked at her a moment.

"How long as it been since your last courses?" He asked.

"A little under four months." She told him. "Give or take a week or so."

"Three months?" He asked, before nodding. "And your energy?"

"I get tired much easier than I used to." She told him. "And I already feel huge."

He sighed. "Well, I am rather sure there is a reason for it." He told her. "I believe you have two children inside you, not just one."

"I have two children?" Belle asked. "Like, twins?"

He nodded. "Do they run in your family?"

She paused before shaking her head. "I do not know. My mother died in childbirth and I know nothing of her family."

"Well, my dear. It is a good thing that you are leaving in the morning. Soon you will not be able to travel at all. I am sure your master at Winterfell will tell you that you will be on bedrest for at the very least the last few weeks." He told her. "It's hard enough carrying one child, two is twice the work."

Belle closed her eyes, and sat on the bed. "I will have my mother's fate, then."

"You will not." Catelyn told her. "I will not let you."

Belle looked to the older woman. The closest thing to a mother she had. "How?"

"We are women." Catelyn said. "We find a way and we endure." She looked to the maester. "Do you have any remedies for her or is that all?"

"Nothing she is not already giving herself." The maester said before looking at Belle. "Your maester taught you well, your grace."

She smiled slightly. "Thank you."

He bowed before leaving them.

Belle squeezed her eyes shut.

"Belle, we both know who your father is." Catelyn said, sitting beside the girl. "Your mother may not have thought she had anything to live for. You do. It is more than just childbirth that can kill a woman. You are strong. You can survive the North. You can survive this. So far you have survived the war and you thrived in it. Pregnancy will not kill you."

Belle opened her eyes to look at her. "I don't want to be the one to break my promise." She whispered.

"Promise?"

"Robb and I promised each other that we would make it through this. Him through the war and me childbirth." She told her. "I don't want to."

"Then you won't." Catelyn told her. "You will welcome your husband home and give him two children instead of one. I have faith in you. Robb has faith in you. You can do this. I will help you every way I can."

"All of the sisters I am close to have yet to be married."

"You haven't heard, then." Catelyn said. "Edmure is marrying Rosalyn. He is coming with us to do it. Another three thousand men for that marriage."

Belle let out a breath. "Good. Perhaps I can get some more when I give Robb an heir."

"Ravens will be sent, I am sure." Catelyn said. "But for now do not worry. Robb has yet to lose a battle."

"But are we any closer to winning the war?"

"Gods, I hope so." Catelyn said. "How is Robb?"

"He's all right." Belle told her. "I heal him after each battle, but he doesn't get too beaten up."

Catelyn nodded. "How far along were you when you told him?"

"The moment I did counted the days on my courses." Belle told her. "He did not want me to go, and I did not want to either. We pushed it off as long as we could."

"Probably a foolish decision." She said. "But I cannot blame you for it."

"We can't tell Robb I'm having twins." Belle said. "Not until they're both here. Twins are dangerous pregnancies, and it only took me to kill my mother."

"Men don't really know that."

"Either way." Belle sighed. "He'll worry. He has enough to worry about. It doesn't matter if he doesn't know what it means."

"If something happens you can't protect him from that."

"But I can stop it from effecting him sooner over later." Belle said. "And I'm just so tired." She said, her shoulders hunching.

"Do you want me to leave."

"No." Belle looked up at her. "Would you stay? Tell me a story or something, please. You had Robb during the rebellion, right? What was that like?"

"Hard, but I was in my own home. I had my family." Catelyn said. "And I know you don't want to stay at yours for your pregnancy. But I will be with you, after we get your sister you will have her as well."

She nodded. "I know. Thank you."

"He kicked a lot at the end. No, he didn't kick, it was like he was stretching, trying to make himself long." Catelyn told her. "But he wouldn't stop moving. He would sometimes wake me up."

XXXXXX

"Are you all right to travel?" Theon asked the next morning when he saw Belle. It was first light. A grey light over everything. Over the queen with her shaking hands holding her stomach.

"I just want to get my sister and go to Winterfell." She told him. "I'll be fine until then."

"What did the maester say?" He asked.

"I may be having twins." Belle told him. "Twins. Two babes."

"Did you send word to Robb?"

She shook her head. "I would rather have it be a surprise after the birth. I don't want him to worry. Or if one doesn't survive, I don't know. I just…I don't want to make him think of more than he already is. The next letter I want him to receive is that we are safely at Winterfell."

"He may have a moment to wait for that. I will make you rest when you are tired."

"There is no need."

"There is much need. You are with child. You have a prince, maybe two in your belly."

"We must have tiny crowns made, then."

"First thing that will be done when we get to Winterfell."

Belle nodded once. "Agreed." She walked to her horse, and with the help of a knight got in the saddle. "Well, Theon. I am rested, let us be off. I had been promised to arrive to my new home before I give birth to the children."

"Whatever you wish."

XXXXXXX

Jane did not try to hide her enthusiasm through her curtsies. She ran to her younger sister when she arrived. She kissed her cheeks and held her tightly. Both of them cried from happiness. When it came to Belle's father, she just stood before him. She was a queen now, she would not bow to him. He should bow to her, and he did with his breaking back and curved spine.

"Daughter."

"Jane will join us on our journey North." She told him. "King Robb is allowing me all the comforts I desire to birth his prince. My closest sister is one of these comforts." She took her sisters hand. "Now, I am tired from the journey and would like to rest."

"Your sister can show you to your room."

"I think I can remember where it is." She said. "And send Maester Rayn. I do believe he can check on my babe to set my mind at rest as well as my body."

"You are in a different room. We cannot have the Queen of the North in any ordinary room."

"Oh, Father, you are too kind." She said. "Jane, show me the way. Father, please send Maester Rayn to me at his earliest convenience."

XXXXXXX

"Twins, darling girl!" Master Rayne said, his hands on her belly. "Two heirs instead of one. Your husband should be pleased."

"He does not know. I plan to tell him when the babes are born." Belle told him.

"And you know that you should rest all you can? I know you are traveling, but once you get to Winterfell, be very careful. Twins can be dangerous for the mother, and we have yet to see a crown on your head." He teased her.

"I promise I will do all in my power." Belle told him.

"As will I." Jane said. "No harm will come to her. Not while I am with her. I will keep her safe from all I can." She took her sister's hand and kissed it. "I won't let her get out of bed if I can get something for her. I will do everything their maester says, and what you tell me to along the way."

"Good." The maester said. "I will give you medicines and everything you need to get through your journey."

"Thank you." Belle said. "I can never thank you enough."

"I am so proud of you, Belle." Maester Rayne said. "You have the family you wished for?"

Belle nodded. "I do."

"Then, if I never see you again, my Belle, I know you will be happy." He kissed her hand. "I will keep you in my thoughts."

"You rarely stray from mine as well. You taught me everything I know. You helped me become who I am."

"You give me too much credit, my queen."

 **A/N: Classes are starting for me again. I am taking 20 credits along with my leadership positions in clubs and taking my Senior Seminar. In my Senior Seminar, I am essentially writing a senior thesis.**

 **Okay, for the story, I'm going to be messing a little bit with timelines. So you may get a little annoyed with me, but it's my story so I'm going to make it happen because it honestly fits with what I've planned. Just don't get too mad please.**

 **I don't know when I will update again, but I have written about a chapter or so ahead of this, so hopefully not to long. Remind me with Reviews please!**

 **Please Review!**

 **Kat**


	15. Winterfell

"If you hadn't married Robb, who do you think you would have married?" Theon asked as they rode one say. They usually got rather bored, and the mind does wander.

"Well, if I ever made it down to Riverrun, I now think Edmure would be an option. But honestly probably a lesser lord. A small keep. A small household." Belle answered. "What of you? Who do you think you will marry?"

He was quiet a moment. "You know Robb's siblings?"

"Not personally, yet." Belle said. "But I know their names. I know stories."

"Sansa?"

"The perfect lady with the fiery hair and sweet nature." Belle said. "You thought you would marry her?"

"We're close in age, and we've known each other most of our lives. I know her parents, they practically raised me. I thought they could be raising me to orchestrate a certain match." He paused. "But then she was betrothed to Joffery. But, that must be done with now. It's back on the table."

Belle smiled. "That would be sweet. She's beautiful isn't she?"

He nodded. "Her hair is long like yours, but she always wore it down. I wonder if she still does."

"There is one thing you should probably know when you see her again."

"What?"

"She will have been through a lot. Be very gentle with her, even if she doesn't look like you need to be gentle with her anymore."

"Why do you say that?"

"From what I have heard about Joffery, he is not honorable. He has a girl, a woman, at his mercy, he can do anything he wants if his mother does not stop him. From what I have heard about her as well, she would not be the kind to stop him. Not all scars are on our skin, Theon."

"Are you ever going to tell me how you know that?" He asked.

"Probably not." She answered honestly. "But I think we are friends enough to know I do this out of kindness not cruelness."

"I know that much." He said. "How are the little princes?"

"Fine, I think. They're making my back hurt." She rolled her shoulders. "But we're close aren't we?"

"We should be able to at the very least see it on the horizon by sundown."

Belle closed her eyes for a second, a peaceful smile on her lips.

"What?" He asked. "What are you thinking about?"

"A hot bath and a warm feather bed." She answered.

"And that you shall have." He said. "You'll be in the Lord's quarters. You are Queen in the North and Lady of Winterfell now."

"It won't feel right." She said. "Not without Robb. It's going to be too empty, too lonely, and too quiet."

"Too quiet?" He asked.

Belle nodded. "I know he won't wear armor at Winterfell, but at camp I could always hear the clang of his armor when he put it on or took it off, or even when he was just walking. He's not a very small man."

"Yeah, I know. I trained with him in the yard before the war." He said. "Got a few bruises from that."

"Come on, you had to get a few good hits in yourself." She said.

"Well, if you must know." He couldn't help but smile. "We always tried to make the other fall on their ass."

"I would expect nothing less." Belle said before gasping. "Oh!" her hand went to her belly.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"They're kicking." She said, looking down. "My god. They're really alive in there, aren't they?"

"I believe that is what pregnancy means." He said. "You haven't felt them before?"

"I haven't felt much. Mostly I feel my dresses being smaller."

"We're almost there, then you can rest." He said.

XXX

They were there within a week. Belle went to bed almost straight away after meeting her brothers-in-law and leaving them with their mother. It was Catelyn who told her to go rest. She seemed to be more protective of her children than she was yet. Belle just did not want to admit that she was weaker than she was. That she was sore and tired and all she wanted to do was sleep for the next week.

After that, Belle felt like there was too much time passing and too little at the same time. But her stomach grew, and her unborn children only got more active, making her thrash around to make room for them in her tiny body. The worst one was in her final month. She was in the solar with her sister, knitting a blanket for her children before they came. Jane was sewing clothes for her children while Rickon played with his wolf on the floor.

Catelyn told her that after the children were born she would take over as Lady of Winterfell. Belle was grateful for that. She just wanted to get her rooms ready for her children. Catelyn even had a crib brought down from storage for the children.

"Oh honey." Jane said as Belle let out a groan and fell sideways on the couch before arching her back.

"Making them was so much more fun than being pregnant." Belle told her, sounding breathless. "I need them out. It's time."

"They'll come when they're ready." Jane told her, but she was frowning. "But you don't look comfortable."

"I'll never be comfortable again." Belle told her.

She laughed. "Just wait until labor. That'll be when you're never going to be comfortable again."

But Jane should not have said that. The next day, Belle went into labor and her yells echoed through the halls. Catelyn stayed by her with the Maester while Jane organized the maids, bringing in towels and water. It was when Theon showed up that Jane blocked the door with her body.

"You're not getting in." Jane told him just before another half-yell half-groan left Belle inside the room. She saw the panicked look on his face.

"Just let me see that she's okay."

Jane's mouth opened and her eyes got wide. "You fancy her?" She held up her hand. "No. We'll holler about this later. I have to attend to my sister. It's going to be a long day."

XXX

Belle was whimpering by the end. She was getting used to the pain, almost. Almost being the main word here. It felt like forever when she had one of her hands in either Catelyn or Jane's hands. She was pushing the children out of her with a strained yell.

 _This could kill me._ She was thinking, terrified that it would kill her.

But the first came out, and before she could even catch her breath enough to ask for the child, she felt the pain again. She let out a string of curses before the maester told her to push again. This time when she opened her mouth her voice broke before much of a sound came out.

"Come on love. One more." Catelyn said. "You will have two beautiful babies."

"Push." Jane coached like the maester told her to. "You can do it."

With a whimper the last baby left her.

"What is their sex?" She whispered, falling back onto the pillows.

"One boy one girl." The maester said.

"Am I going to live?" She asked.

"It looks like you will for a great while." He told her.

One of the maids gave her the boy, who had been cleaned up.

"Eddard." She whispered before looking at Catelyn. "If you don't mind. Robb wanted it."

"It would make me very happy." She said.

"And your daughter, your grace." Another maid said, handing the girl to her mother.

"Katharina." She said, holding her children close. "I won't let anyone hurt you." She whispered softly. "Ever."

"You need rest." Jane said. "Let me and Catelyn take them."

Belle looked at Catelyn. "Send a raven to Robb. Tell him he had a son and daughter. Give him my love."

Catelyn bent down to kiss Belle's sweaty forehead. "I will." She gently took her son while Jane took her daughter.

"I'll take care of her." Maester Luwin told them.

"She had never been in better hands." Catelyn said before leaving the room, and Belle to rest.

Jane was staring at her little niece. "She looks just like Belle."

"I wonder what color hair they will have." Catelyn said. "Forgive me for wanting it to be red."

"Only if you forgive me for wanting it to be gold." Jane replied. "But I have to say, knowing my sister, this will be the only time she will allow both her children to leave her arms."

"She is quite stubborn." Catelyn agreed. "When she waked up, we will have to give them back."

"That's a few hours. I just want to get to know my niece and nephew."

"And I want to get to know my first granddchildren." Catelyn paused before sighing. A part of her was lucky at the moment—she would be able to see these two children grow up. She would stay at Winterfell with them. Soon, Rickon would have them to play with.

But she also couldn't help but wish she was a wife still—not a widow.

 **A/N: It's my birthday this weekend! Be so kind as to give me a review as a present?**

 **Please Review!**

 **Kat**


	16. Lady of Winterfell

Just as Jane had predicted, Belle was not likely to give up her children after she was rested. She liked having them in the same room as her, she liked feeding them at her breast. Catelyn, Jane, or Maester Luwin would come in while she was doing so to give her news, or begin teaching her about running Winterfell. Catelyn always held ones of the babes while Belle would hold the other.

"What preparations are being made for Winter?" Belle asked. "It is autumn isn't it?"

"What would you suggest?"

"Well, how are the stores holding up?" Belle asked. "At the bare minimum we would need food for everyone here now. I would hope we have enough for the soldiers if the war is done in time."

The maester looked at Belle a moment before looking at Catelyn, who nodded. "I will look at the store logs and get back to you and estimate how long we can last with the population we have now and the population we would have if the armies come back."

"Thank you." Belle said. "What about accounts?"

"I'll go over those with you." Catelyn said. "We are fine for now, but that is for now."

"What can we do to boost the accounts while not hurting the townspeople?" Belle asked. "I'm asking because I honestly do not know. I've never been involved in running a holdfast, let alone the largest one in the North."

"A part of learning is knowing what you do no know, your grace." The maester said.

"Call me Belle, please." Belle said. "I just want to cover everything here so all we have to worry about is South."

"That is a good goal." Catelyn said. "And you don't have to do it alone. We're all in this."

Belle nodded.

"So, let us help you, and trust us in pacing you." Catelyn said. "If you get thrown in head first you will lose your mind."

Belle nodded again.

"Now, we wanted to save this for the end." Catelyn said. "But Robb sent two ravens. One saying they won another battle and another one specifically for you. We haven't opened it." She handed Belle a small scroll.

"How long ago did it get here?"

"It arrived just before we started speaking." The maester told her. "We didn't want you to wait too long."

"Would it be terribly rude for me to ask that if any ravens come from him we all meet immeadiately?" She asked quietly. "I'm not a child, and I know we both deserve to know what is sent, you as his mother and me as his wife."

"Of course." The Maester said. "That will happen from now on."

"Thank you." She said. "Am I to sit and hear complaints this afternoon?"

"Yes." Catelyn said.

"I will be there in a moment. I would like to read this first." She held the scroll between two fingers.

"Of course." Catelyn said, giving her back her daughter before both she and Maester Luwin left the solar.

Belle opened the scroll carefully, not to jostle her son who was still nursing. She did not read the words at first, not when she realized it was in his own hand. She wasn't going to cry—she did not want them to see her eyes red and puffy for it. But seeing her name in his script, it made it seem more real. He was alive and he had won a battle. He was moving forward.

It was a short note. But it was more than she had in a while that was only for her.

 ** _Belle,_**

 ** _Thank you for everything you have given me. Thank you for our children. Tell them the story we wish we had. I love you. I will see you again. Tell our children I love them for me._**

 ** _Robb_**

She smiled and let out a breath she did not know she was holding. She knew she had a privilege that others did not have—she was able to get news from her husband. She was able to get a personal note from her husband. She knew probably no one else had gotten one of those.

But she felt more relaxed than she had since she left her husband's side.

XXX

"They really do look like you." Theon said, holding baby Ned up. He wasn't quite good at holding them. He held them more like a ball.

"I don't know. I think it's too early to tell." Belle said. "Don't hold them like that, they like being cuddled." Baby Katharina was held against her chest, little wisps of copper hair on her head, just like her brother. It was a lighter shade than Robb's, but still red.

He tried to hold the baby like Belle did, but it did not work as well because he did not have the cushioning she did. "I leave in the morning."

"I hope you have a good trip home." Belle told him. "I wish you good fortune. I hope to find another good friend in your absence, but you will be welcome here."

"Is there anything you want me to tell Robb?" He asked.

"If I could, I would ask you to deliver a letter for me. I know the things I want to say you would probably not want to know as well as not want to say to your best friend." She said, amusement in her voice.

"That's true." He said. "I'll deliver any letter you write."

"I'll write it immediately." She said, standing to get a quill, ink, and some paper. Theon took the other child, trying to hold them both securely while their mother wrote the letter. It did not take her too long, and at the end she sealed it with wax. She blew on it to cool it before trading Theon the letter for her children.

"You should get some rest." She told him, taking back Ned. "It will be a long journey for you."

Before she took back Katharina, Theon took her hand kissed the back of it. "Goodbye, my queen."

XXX

Belle had always been an anxious person, she was just good at hiding it. But when it came to being a mother she couldn't help but show it. With her twins, when one of them started crying, they would both start crying, and that would lead to Belle and Jane pacing around the room, bouncing them, trying to sooth them. As time went on, and the more frustrated she got, Belle herself was crying with her children.

"Little sister, don't cry." Jane told her. She wanted to sooth her younger sister, but she had her hands full with Katharina.

"They need sleep." Belle said, tears streaming down her face. "I need sleep."

"Let's call the nurses." Jane said. "Catelyn had them brought for a reason."

"Then I've failed." She said. "I can't fail at this."

"It doesn't mean you've failed." Jane told her. "It means you need help. Everyone needs help. Do you think Robb is running a one-man army? No. He has thousands behind him. You pushed them out, you need to take care of yourself too. Let's just call the nurses."

"If I can't take care of them how can I possibly protect them?"

"Perhaps by getting a full night's sleep." Jane said. "I'll call for the nurses. They can still sleep in the same room as you. But they can be the ones pacing the room to keep them from wailing."

Belle closed her eyes, and took several breaths. "All right."

Jane was honestly shocked—she must be more tired than she let on. She must not be feeling right if she wasn't going to put up more of a fight. So they gave the children to wet nurses and Jane tucked Belle into bed before laying beside her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired."

"Belle…" Jane sighed. "You've been acting off. I thought it was the pregnancy. I thought it was the new babes. What is it?"

"I'm honestly tired." She whispered. "Since I left the twins, which we both know was not a restful existence, I've never had a true chance to rest. Even here. If I'm not worrying about keeping my husband's home without him, I worry about him on the front. I worry about the soldiers I cared for. I worry about my husband's family. I worry for Rosalyn. The only reason I don't worry about you is that you're with me. Now I have two more lives to worry about. One of them is a girl. I did not want a girl."

"Why not?"

"Did I ever tell you why Vincent left the Twins?"

"No."

She sighed. "Women just by being women are more prone to becoming victims of men. Remember when our window was broken when I was thirteen?"

XXX

"You're upset." Belle said to Jane, who was sewing with jerky movements. Belle had been going through letters before going to talk about what to do with Catelyn. They were getting complaints from other houses that with their men gone they were less protected. That poaching had become more of a problem. That there were more bandits. She was trying to figure something out herself, perhaps send Ser Roderick to keep the peace until things quiet down and then he can come back. She did not know what else to do. She did not know the lords in the North. She did not know the landscape. She even had a map to find out where some of these places were.

"Yeah. My little sister who I thought told me everything has been lying to me for almost six years."

Belle sighed, sitting back in her chair, folding her hands over her stomach. She still was not as small as she was before her pregnancy, but she was slimming down again. "I was trying to protect—"

"Don't say you were trying to protect me."

"That's not what I was going to say." Belle said. "But if it came out that I killed my brother and Vince covered it up, it would be catastrophic. I know Vince would not have survived, and I'm not sure I would have either. I did it to protect me and him. What would have happened if I was overheard when I told you? We both know that the Twins has ears."

Jane looked at her with an anger she had never looked upon Belle with before. Causing Belle to sigh.

"If you want to remain upset, do it somewhere else I have things to attend to." Belle told her.

"All right, Lady of Winterfell." She said, standing with her things in her hands. "Perhaps the North has made you cold after all."

Belle closed her eyes as her sister left the room. She knew her sister would not understand—she knew her sister could not understand. Jane Frey was never going to be married to a high lord. She knew her sister was never going to be a queen. She would be content to sit and sew. Belle would have been content to sit and sew and heal as well. But she was a queen now and she wanted to be a good one. She wanted to be loved and respected. She needed to keep the North for her husband while he was South.

The only comfort she had now was that Robb should be getting her letter any day now. The only comfort she had was that her children were going to be eight months old in a week and they were healthy and strong. The only comfort she had was the family she was building, at least for now, were alive and safe. She was Queen in the North, sure. But she was also a wife. She was also a Mother. Something her own mother never got to be.

So before she went to go meet with Catelyn, she checked on her twins. On her children. They were napping in their crib, cuddling into each other. They looked an awful lot alike with their copper blonde hair, somewhere between the shades of their parents. They were beautiful too. Belle could watch them forever. They were always sweet children, but they were sweetest when they were asleep.

"I love you." She whispered to them, careful to stay quiet enough to not wake them. "I'll do anything for you."

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait! I just got done with finals about 2 hours ago. I'll try to update more often during break, but I'm afraid in the spring don't know what I'm doing with my life so I might go MIA for 16 weeks until I graduate from undergrad! I am about halfway done with the seventeenth chapter, so maybe look for that in the next week or so? I'll try to write as much as I can over break.**

 **Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. Honestly, ya'll are the ones that I update the moment I get on break for. Ya'll keep me going.**

 **Please review!**

 **Kat**


End file.
